Salon Culinaire
by manlylittledeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!] Sehun sangat ahli di dalam bidang memasak, pasta, western maupun oriental food sangat ia kuasai namun sayang, ia menyukai adik kandungnya sendiri Younha. Di dalam sebuah ajang bergengsi, Salon Culinaire Sehun harus bersabar dengan Luhan, salah satu juri yang begitu ia benci karena ia adalah PENYUKA SESAMA JENIS! /BoyxBoy/ /HUNHAN!/
1. Chapter 1

**I HATE YOU AT THE FIRST SIGHT!**

Salon Culinaire

Author : manlylittledeer

Casts : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Younha, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin and many else

Inspired by : Salon Culinaire Competition on next May 2015

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :Every casts belong to God and their parents. This story is pure from my imagination. I hate plagiarism! J

BoyloveBoy? Hm exactly yes! :3 /jiwa fujoshi membara/

Sebenarnya ini tuh ide muncul karena otak lagi pusing sama praktek-praktek masak melulu di sekolah :/ maaf banget Melody in Love enggak lanjut sampai sekarang-_- mungkin nanti malem atau besok pagi aku update :3 Ini aku pengen lihat kira-kira pada suka gak ya sama cerita-cerita fanfiction berbau cooking and culinaire? J

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

"Ini sangat menjijikkan, kau tahu itu?" Peserta tersebut menundukkan kepalanya takut, "Bahkan seekor anjingpun tidak akan mau memakan makanan ini" Luhan memasang wajah yang benar-benar datar

"Sudah bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan menang, hm.." Luhan melihat nametag peserta tersebut sejenak, "Younha-ssi" Badan Younha sudah bergetar menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia memelintir ujung _apron_nya guna mengurangi rasa takut. Apakah hanya sampai disini mimpi yang ia selalu impikan? Younha membungkukkan badannya kemudian kembali ketempat para peserta lain berdiri.

Salon Culinaire merupakan lomba memasak bergengsi yang hanya bisa diikuti oleh beberapa chef dari hotel dan salah satu sekolah unggulan yang terpilih untuk menjadi salah peserta Salon Culianaire yakni Meositta SHS. Meositta SHS terpilih dari sekian banyak sekolah memasak seantero Korea Selatan karena prestasi yang begitu banyak diraih oleh peserta didiknya. Younha merupakan salah satu peserta didik Meositta SHS yang lulus seleksi dari seluruh siswa namun ada seorang pria yang hampir membuat Younha hampir tidak ikut lomba ajang bergengsi ini yakni orang yang begitu menyukainya, Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun adalah kakak kandung Younha yang begitu suka memasak, sejarah pasta, macam-macam sauce, _dressing, plating, appetizer, main course _bahkan sampai _dessert_ ia sangat menguasainya

Tunggu, kakak kandung? Ya bisa dibilang Sehun menyukai adiknya sendiri yang bahkan itu sangat dilarang dari aspek sosial maupun religi tapi Sehun tetap membiarkan rasa cinta itu tumbuh didadanya.

Younha yang sudah berdiri diantara semua peserta tersebut hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengalir tanpa izin. Sehun yang melihat hal itu mengepalkan tangannya, jadi kau berani menggangu nae Younha? Akhirnya tiba giliran Sehun untuk membawa hasil masakannya kedepan juri, Sehun terus memandang Luhan dengan tatapan menusuk sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Luhan mengambil sendok dengan perlahan, mencicipi rasa dari masakan Sehun. Luhan mengernyit merasakan masakan Sehun kemudian memuntahkannya

"KAU MAU MEMBODOHIKU?" Jongin dan Jongdae yang juga merupakan juri berusaha menenangkan Luhan sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya mengulum senyum yang sangat menjengkelkan. Luhan memang sangat sensitif dengan hal masak memasak, ia sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang memainkan makanan bahkan sengaja merusak rasa dari makanan itu sendiri. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya

"Ne? Membodohimu? Apa kau merasa aku bodohi? Atau kau memang bodoh?" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, menahan rasa kesal yang begitu membuncah didalam hatinya

"Sehun-ssi aku bahkan tahu kau sengaja menambahkan rasa pedas didalam masakanmu dengan menambahkan satu sendok makan penuh lada" ucap Jongdae sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kau bahkan tahu bahwa salah satu dari kami yaitu Luhan mempunyai lidah yang sangat sensitif dengan rasa pedas"

"Dan kami tahu persis kau menambahkan lada didalam masakanmu karena kau ingin membalas perlakuan yang diberikan Luhan kepada Younha, adik yang kau sukai, bukan begitu Sehun-ssi?" lanjut Jongin sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar hal tersebut

"Ya tentu. Dan satu hal yang membuatku begitu membenci dirinya karena ia adalah seorang GAY dan aku benci orang yang tidak normal" Muka Luhan memerah menahan emosi yang sudah begitu meluap-luap di dalam hatinya, "Dan aku sangat membenci disaat kalian terlihat tidak mengenalku...

.

.

.

Jongin hyung dan Jongdae hyung"

waah gimana nih? Ini aku berharap banget ada yang baca :( hehehe drmaatis ah :v gimana? Tbc or End?


	2. Chapter 2

Salon Culinaire Chapter 1

Main Course Session 2

Author : manlylittledeer

Casts : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Younha, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin and many else

Inspired by : Salon Culinaire Competition on next May 2015

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :Every casts belong to God and their parents. This story is pure from my imagination. I hate plagiarism!

.

.

.

Sometimes you need to leave the thing you have and do the new ones to make the better result

.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang dengan tatapan datar, "Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung? Aku adalah juri saat ini dan kau adalah peserta" Jongdae memberikan segelas air putih kepada Luhan yang berusaha keras menahan emosi yang ada didalam dadanya serta rasa pedas yang begitu menyiksa di bibirnya, lidahnya maupun tenggorokannya. Sehun terkekeh kecil

"Terserah kau saja. Jadi apa kau masih mengijinkan ku masuk ke babak selanjutnya? Jika aku harus melepas apron ini sekarang aku rela" Sehun hendak melepas apron yang menandakan ia masih menjadi peserta namun terhenti dengan ucapan Luhan

"Jongdae, Jongin aku tahu kau berdua pencinta rasa pedas, jadi bisa kau bantu aku mencicipi masakan Sehun-ssi?" Jongin dan Jongdae bertatapan sejenak kemudian mengambil sendok, mencicipi hasil masakan Sehun. Raut wajah Jongin dan Jongdae benar-benar tidak tertebak, Jongdae mengambil tisu yang telah disediakan

"Aku tahu rasa masakan mu yang sebenarnya sangatlah lezat, sungguh disayangkan karena rasa balas dendam konyolmu itu kau harus menambahkan lada sebanyak ini. Aku," Jongdae menatap Jongin sejenak, meminta persetujuan dengan hal yang akan dikatakannya. Jongin mengangguk kecil

"Maaf Sehun-ssi kami tidak bisa memberitahukan apakah kau bisa melanjutkan kebabak selanjutnya apa tidak. Jika kau lulus pada babak ini, dibabak selanjutnya tema yang kita ambil adalah Extraordinary Carving Compilation of Fruits. Jadi, kau belum tentu lulus dan belum tentu juga tidak lulus"

/fyi/ (Yang dimaksud istilah Carving dalam gastronomy /ilmu memasak/ itu adalah mengukir. Contoh, semangka yang dicarving menjadi bunga atau dibuat tulisan ucapan selamat. Banyak sayuran dan buah yang bisa di carving contohnya, semangka, pepaya, melon, wortel, tomat dan lain-lain. Bagi yang penasaran gimana coba cara ngukir semangka, wortel, tomat dan lain-lain? Mending cek di youtube :3) /back to story/

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan, Jongdae dan Jongin satu persatu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Apa kalian gila? Atau memang ingin kubodohi?" Luhan memasang smirk di bibir tipisnya

"Maaf Sehun-ssi. Kami bukan ingin dibodohi atau apa. Walaupun kau benar-benar membuatku jengkel dan membuatku ingin membuatmu babak belur saat ini juga tapi aku akan tetap bersikap profesional" Sehun tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Terserah kalian, para juri terhormat" Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan muka datar, apa-apaan mereka itu. Sehun adalah peserta terakhir tadi sehingga semua peserta yang sudah menyerahkan hasil masakannya bisa duduk diruang tunggu, menanti hasil penjurian. Sehun menghempaskan dirinya disebuah sofa

"Oppa, bagaimana tadi?" Sehun menoleh kearah Younha yang sudah duduk disebelahnya, ia tersenyum lembut

"Jongin dan Jongdae hyung sangat mengesalkan, kau tahu bukan aku tidak pernah akur dengan mereka berdua?" Younha terkekeh membayangkan Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae yang selalu bertengkar

"Kurasa, ini hari terakhir aku bisa memakai apron ini," Younha menyentuh apron yang dipakainya, senyum perlahan sirna dari wajahnya,"Aku memang bodoh, tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi saat panik. Sampai-sampai main course ku tadi hanya medium, betapa bodohnya aku Oppa" /fyi/ (Yang dimaksud medium disini adalah tingkat kematangan sebuah makanan didalam istilah masak memasak. Rare untuk masakan yang masih mentah, medium untuk setengah matang dan well done untuk matang. Main course itu adalah makanan inti seperti fried rice etc. Apron itu celemek yaa ^^) /back to story/

Sehun memeluk Younha dengan erat, "Itu bukan salahmu, itu salah para juri yang begitu tololnya hanya memberi waktu 1 jam untuk membuat main course" Younha tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan Sehun, ia mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun

"Aish oppa ini, sudah jelas aku yang salah tidak bisa membagi waktu. Buktinya, kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat oppa" Younha mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan rasa gemas melihat tingkahnya

"Yayaya, jangan seperti itu. Kau ingin kucium saat ini juga?" Younha mencibir mendengar perkataan Sehun

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya semua peserta Salon Culinaire dipersilahkan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, Jongin, Jongdae dan Luhan sudah duduk menunggu seluruh peserta. Seluruh peserta duduk dihadapan juri dengan rasa was-was. Setelah dirasa seluruh peserta sudah masuk kedalam ruangan, Jongin berdeham agar para peserta tidak berisik

"Baiklah, kami bertiga sudah mengetahui siapa yang layak masuk ke babak selanjutnya dan siapa yang SANGAT tidak pantas untuk masuk ke babak selanjutnya,"Jongin menekankan kata 'sangat' agar atmosfir yang tercipta semakin tegang. Luhan dan Jongdae memperhatikan satu persatu raut wajah peserta. Sungguh jika ini tidak sedang dalam suasana serius, mereka berdua akan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mimik wajah para peserta yang begitu ketakutan seakan mendengar hukuman kematian. Namun, hanya satu peserta yang terlihat begitu percaya diri, kau tahu bukan itu siapa? Ya, dia Sehun

"Tema hari ini adalah main course. Aku salut dan bangga dengan pemikiran kreatif kalian, "Jongdae berdeham sejenak, "Namun dengan bodohnya karena kekreatifan kalian itu membuat kalian melupakan inti dari masakan tersebut. Salah satu dari kalian membuat Lamb Spaghetti with Red Wine, bagi yang merasa membuat masakan itu bisa berdiri disamping kami" Seorang namja mungil berjalan dengan senyum tertahan, ia merasa dirinya aman

"Dia adalah salah satu peserta yang sangat teliti akan cita rasa, tingkat kematangan dan nilai tambah kami berikan kepadanya karena plating yang sangat unik" Luhan melihat sejenak catatan yang sudah ia rundingkan dengan Jongin dan Jongdae, "Lay-ssi selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Kau sudah bisa kupastikan maju ke babak selanjutnya"

Sehun menatap Luhan, Jongin dan Jongdae bergantian. Ia sungguh penasaran, apakah ketiga juri idiot ini akan tetap meloloskan dirinya kebabak selanjutnya? Luhan, Jongin dan Jongdae berbisik, agak lama. Luhan akhirnya mengangguk paham dan menyetujui usulan Jongdae

"Baiklah untuk peserta lainnya, kami ingin bertanya kepada kalian. Kalian tentu tahu bukan apa yang dimasak oleh masing-masing peserta?" Seluruh peserta mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan, "Baiklah dari seluruh peserta yang ada dihadapanku, kalian akan kami berikan lima menit untuk merundingkan siapa yang tidak pantas untuk maju ke babak selanjutnya" Seluruh peserta terlihat kaget dengan penuturan Luhan, salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tangan dengan perlahan

"Maaf Luhan-ssi. Tapi apa maksud anda kita harus merundingkan bersama siapa yang tidak pantas maju kebabak selanjutnya dari antara kita semua?" Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap mendengar pertanyaan tersebut

"Ya, belajarlah untuk mengatakan tidak kepada hal yang memang tidak pantas. Maka pada babak ini Salon Culinaire akan melatih kerja sama kalian sesama peserta, kekompakan kalian dan kejujuran kalian sebagai chef. Kalian semua boleh keluar dari ruangan ini dan merundingkannya, Setelah lima menit kami akan memanggil kalian semua kembali kedalam"

Seluruh peserta membungkukkan badannya kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut terkecuali Lay. Lay sebagai pemenang dalam kompetisi ini akan mendapatkan bocoran apa yang akan ia dapatkan untuk carving di babak selanjutnya. Lay berdiri di hadapan Luhan, Jongin dan Jongdae dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipit yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Luhan berdiri dan memberikan salam selamat kepada Lay atas keberhasilan menjadi The Best of Main Course Session. Setelah bersalaman Luhan duduk kembali

"Baiklah Lay-ssi aku sebagai juri sangat bangga dengan perpaduan rasa yang sangat kaya didalam masakanmu. Sebenarnya kau hampir tergusur oleh seseorang, namun" Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Sayang, ia merusak cita rasa masakan yang ia punya" Lay menatap Luhan dengan bingung dan penasaran, siapa orang itu?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia Lay-ssi. Baiklah sekarang kami akan memberikan hak spesial kepadamu, session minggu depan adalah Extraordinary Carving Compilation of Fruits. Kau boleh memilih sendiri fruit apa yang akan kau carving untuk minggu depan" ucap Jongin sambil menulis sesuatu disebuah catatan. Lay terlihat berfikir, mempikirkan kira-kira buah apa yang hendak ia pilih. Setelah tiga menit, memilih dan menimang-nimang akhirnya Lay menemukan buah apa yang akan ia carving minggu depan

"Baiklah Luhan-ssi, Jongin-ssi dan Jongdae-ssi aku akan memilih watermelon dan tomato sebagai buah" ucap Lay dengan mantap, ia benar-benar yakin dengan pilihannya. Jongdae menatap Lay dengan intens

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu itu, Lay-ssi?" Lay mengangguk dengan mantap

"Ya chef!" Jongdae mengangguk kemudian menulis sesuatu disebuah catatan

"Baiklah, kau bisa mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik untuk Extraordinary Carving Compilation of Fruit di session selanjutnya agar kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik kembali" ucap Jongdae. Lay tersenyum sangat lebar, ia membungkukkan badannya dengan terus mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

.

/Sehun's side but not Sehun POV/

"Baiklah kita hanya diberi waktu lima menit untuk merundingkan hal ini, lebih baik satu persatu dari kita menyebutkan salah seorang nama dari kita semua yang memang tidak pantas untuk maju ke babak selanjutnya" usul Chanyeol yang kemudian langsung disetujui beberapa peserta, "Baiklah kalau aku merasa masakan milik Baekhyun-ssi sangatlah buruk karena ia memasak main course yang cukup aneh" Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu mendelik kesal

"Mwo?! Aku sangat bersusah payah memikirkan masakan khas Austria tersebut yakni Wiener Schnitzel! Dan kau dengan seenaknya mengatakan masakanku aneh?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tidak suka

"You don't need to complain. Baiklah selanjutnya Kyungsoo-ssi, kau memilih siapa?" Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia memandang satu persatu peserta

"Menurutku Younha-ssi lah yang sangat tidak pantas maju kebabak selanjutnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa menentukan tingkat kematangan dari masakan tersebut bagaimana ia bisa pantas disebut seorang chef?"

"YA APA MAKSUDMU!" Bukan, itu bukan Younha. Itu adalah Sehun yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan paling tajam yang ia miliki.

"Sudah,sudah. Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar. Selanjutnya, Sehun-ssi kau memilih siapa?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan malas

"Aku memilih.." Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya, "Aku" Seluruh peserta menatap Sehun dengan bingung

"Apa maksudmu Sehun-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Aku memilih diriku sendiri. Apa masih kurang jelas?" Seluruh peserta menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Sehun yang cuek, mungkin karena Sehun adalah yang termuda dari seluruh peserta? /termuda kedua setelah Younha/

"Aku memilih Younha karena kerjanya yang sangat lambat dan ia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal yakni menghidangkan makanan yang medium" ujar Tao

"Aku juga berpikir seperti Tao-ssi" ucap Kris. Sisa peserta yang lain yakni Minseok, Suho pun menyetujui bahwa Younha lah yang tidak pantas maju kesession selanjutnya. Memang hanya Younhalah yang menjadi peserta wanita karena sebelum mengikuti Salon Culinaire peserta memang diaudisi secara ketat sehingga hanya Younhalah satu-satunya wanita yang lolos dari audisi tersebut

"HUH! AKU MEMILIH CHANYEOL-SSI!" teriak Baekhyun ditelinga Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi. Chanyeol yang kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sangat luar biasa mengepalkan tangannya kesal

"Kau! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak ditelingaku?!"

"TIDAK! DAN TIDAK AKAN BISA!"

"Dasar namja gila!"

"KAU UTUSAN PERI DOBI BURUK RUPA!"

"KAU!" Chanyeol menahan emosi, ia memejamkan matanya. Dadanya bergemuruh menahan rasa kesal didada. Sehun yang melihat hal itu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas

"Kalian semua sungguh bodoh. Younha hanyalah terlalu panik sehingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tingkat kematangan masakannya!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Sehun

"Seorang chef harus pintar membagi waktu, rasa dan tingkat kematangan dari sebuah masakan. Apapun yang terjadi" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui penuturan Kyungsoo

"Kau, Kris-ssi hanya membuat Beef and Puding Yorkshire tapi kau sangat meremehkan Younha!" Tao menatap Sehun

"Sehun-ssi kau tidak perlu membela temanmu. Dia memang salah"

"Dia bukan temanku! Dia adikku bodoh!"Merasa suasana semakin memanas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berusaha melerai mereka

"Sudah—"

"Ya! Ka—" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Apa-apaan kau!" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh emosi. Chanyeol mendelik kesal

"Kau yang apa-apaan!" Seluruh peserta memandang malas kepada dua namja tersebut

"Sudah,sudah. Kami mohon maaf Younha, kau terpaksa kami sebutkan untuk menjadi peserta yang tidak pantas untuk maju ke babak selanjutnya" Younha yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo menunduk sedih, ia akui ia memang tidak pantas untuk maju ke babak selanjutnya. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, apa-apaan namja cilik ini!

"Kau, "Sehun memberikan deathglare terbaiknya untuk Kyungsoo, "Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan!" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng

"Berdasarkan voting sudah jelas Younha lah yang keluar, Sehun-ssi" Seluruh peserta menganggguk menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, ia memeluk Younha yang sudah menangis. Tak terasa lima menit berlalu mereka pun dipanggil untuk masuk kembali kedalam ruangan

"Jadi, kalian sudah menemukan siapa yang akan keluar di Main Course Session hari ini?" Seluruh peserta menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongdae memperhatikan Sehun yang memeluk Younha dengan erat sedangkan punggung Younha terlihat bergetar seperti menangis

"Sepertinya tanpa kutanya aku pun sudah tahu siapa yang kalian putuskan untuk keluar pada session ini" Jongdae bangun dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Sehun dan Younha. Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Jongdae langsung memeluk Younha lebih erat

"Ow,ow relax. Jadi diantara kalian berdua, siapa yang akan keluar?" Kyungsoo pun angkat bicara melihat Sehun dan Younha yang hanya diam

"Setelah kami merundingkan sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan kami berfikir Younha-ssi lah yang ak—"

"TIDAK! AKULAH YANG AKAN KELUAR!" Seluruh peserta tercengang mendengar teriakan Sehun yang sangat luar biasa tak terkecuali Luhan, Jongin maupun Jongdae. Jongdae sedikit mundur menjauhi Sehun dan Younha, ia memberikan aba-aba kepada seluruh peserta agar sedikit menjauhi Sehun yang sepertinya akan mengamuk ditempat

"Sehun-ssi, tidak bisakah kau bersikap profesional untuk saat ini?" Younha yang mendengar hal itu, perlahan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Ia membungkukkan badannya didepan seluruh peserta, Jongdae yang masih setia berdiri serta Jongin dan Luhan yang duduk dimeja juri. Younha mengusap air mata yang terus menerus turun

"Akulah yang akan keluar pada session ini" Sehun yang mendengar hal itu hendak membela namun Younha menghentikannya, "Oppa, sudahlah. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk maju ke session selanjutnya" Jongin yang memperhatikan sedari tadi bertepuk tangan

"Drama yang sangat mengharukan. Baiklah Younha-ssi kau bisa melepaskan apronmu sekarang" Younha dengan sedikit tidak rela melepaskan apron tersebut.

"Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini, Younha-ssi" ucap Luhan. Sehun yang melihat hal itu berusaha menahan Younha namun ditepis oleh Younha

"Oppa, sudah. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan keadaan" Sehun memejamkan mata menahan emosi didada, "Jebal Oppa" Sehun dengan tidak rela melepaskan Younha, ia memandang sedih punggung Younha. Sehun kembali berbaris dibarisan peserta

"Baiklah peserta tersisa 9 orang. Untuk session selanjutnya, Salon Culinaire mengambil tema Extraordinary Carving Compilation of Fruits" terdengar teriakan senang namun juga terdengar desahan kecewa yang keluar dari mulut peserta, "Untuk Lay-ssi yang berdiri disebelah kami, ia mendapatkan hak spesial yaitu bisa memilih sendiri buah yang akan ia carving untuk session selanjutnya. Untuk kalian semua, kalian akan kami tentukan buah apa yang akan kalian carving dan kami akan memberitahukannya di session selanjutnya" terang Luhan. Seluruh peserta membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya

"Persiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya. Mungkin kau tidak akan menyangka buah apa yang akan kami tentukan. Prestasi kalian pada Main Course Session hari ini akan menentukan buah apa yang akan kalian dapat untuk session selanjutnya. Apa kalian semua mengerti?"

"Ya chef!" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, kami ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian bisa lolos ke session selanjutnya. Kami berharap kalian bisa mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kalian untuk Extraordinary Carving Compilation of Fruits session. Kalian tahu sendiri dari nama session selanjutnya bukan? Kreatif lah, eksplorasi seluruh imajinasi kalian. Buatlah sesuatu yang luar biasa dan gila yang tidak pernah kami temui sebelumnya" ucap Jongin sambil memandang satu persatu dari sisa peserta.

"Kalian boleh keluar dari ruangan ini" ucap Jongdae yang telah duduk ditempat juri. Seluruh peserta perlahan keluar sambil membungkukkan badannya terkecuali Sehun. Ia memandang sinis Luhan. Kau mau bermain-main denganku huh?

.

/jury's side/

"Sungguh, Sehun sepertinya semakin gila dengan Younha. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ia sadar?" keluh Jongin sambil mengusak rambutnya yang semakin menambah kesan seksi. Luhan menghela nafasnya

"Sulit Kai, dia sudah benar-benar salah paham kurasa" Jongdae menatap Jongin dan Luhan dengan sedih

"Semenjak kejadian itu.."

"Cukup Chen, jangan bahas itu lagi" Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kesal

"Tak bisakah kau jelaskan tentang hal itu kepadanya? Kau tega membiarkan dirinya seperti ini terus Luhan?" Luhan memejamkan matanya, mengingat lembaran-lembaran memori masa lalu

"Tidak untuk saat ini" Jongin memandang Luhan maklum

"Baiklah, jika kau belum siap kau bisa menunggu sampai hatimu siap menjelaskan tentang hal itu kepada Sehun" Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Jongin

Bahkan dirinya sendiripun tidak tahu kapan saat itu tiba..

.

.

/Sehun and Younha's side/ /skiptime/

Younha memandang Sehun yang hanya diam sedari tadi, "Oppa, kau masih marah?" Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Younha

"Kau masih bisa bertanya tentang hal itu nyonya Younha?" Younha menghela nafasnya pelan

"Sudahlah Oppa. Ini memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Aku terlalu ceroboh" Sehun mendekap Younha erat, ia hanya menggumam membalas perkataan Younha

"Oppa"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Berjanji apa?"

Younha membalas dekapan Sehun, "Menanglah dalam Salon Culinaire. Gantikan aku Oppa" Sehun terdiam, mempertimbangkan ucapan Younha

"Baiklah, Oppa berjanji" Younha tersenyum senang sedangkan Sehun ia sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepan

Tenang saja Younha, demi kau aku akan memenangkan lomba sialan itu!

.

.

.

-tobecontinued-

Hallooo walaupun review cuma 6 tapi rasanya seneng banget astaga : nah disini aku akan membahas masakan Baekhyun dan Kris diatas tadi

Masakan Baekhyun : Wiener Schnitzel

Itu tuh makanan khas Austria, aku sih belom nyoba tapi masakan ini lumayan populer ;. Wiener Schnitzel itu daging sapi yang dilapisi tepung roti trus digoreng dengan metode deep frying (kayak di mcd*nalds waktu goreng kentangnya :3) biasanya disajikan dengan saus lemon gituu trus ditambah daun parsley. Biasanya orang sana makannya pake kentang atau nasi

Masakan Kris : Beef and Puding Yorkshire

Ini tuh hidangan nasional masyarakat Inggris. Biasanya sih disiram pake saus gravy gitu (warnanya coklat gitu deh) trus ada roti puding nya masih hangat gitu kayaknya sih rasanya enak aku belom nyoa :p hehehe

.

.

.

Huwaah akhirnya setelah mencoba nyolong wifi sana-sini /eh/ wkwk serius deh aku tuh nyariin wifi dimana-mana akhirnya ini berhasil jugaT.T sebenernya aku tuh udah mau post sejak kamis lalu-_-

buat yang udah review, favourite maupun follow loveyoumuahuah :p buat sider, yasudah takapa semoga kau tobat nak hahaha. AKu kayaknya gak bakal nargetin review karena aku sadar tulisan aku masih jauh dari kata bagus :)

Keep review, your review make me excited and give me strength to make the next chapter! :3

Saranghae yeorobunn!


	3. Chapter 2 Carving Session 1

Chapter 2 Salon Culinaire

_Carving Session 1_

Author : manlylittledeer

Casts : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Younha, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin and many else

Inspired by : Salon Culinaire Competition on next May 2015

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :Every casts belong to God and their parents. This story is pure from my imagination. I hate plagiarism! J

.

.

HOLLAA AKHIRNYA FF INI UPDATE SETELAH MENCARI INSPIRASI KEMANA-MANA HUEHUEHUE. Sudahlah mending langsung baca ajee wkwk

.

**HAPPY READING YEOROBUN!**

**.**

.

.

"Oke Oppa? Kau harus memenangkan lomba ini Oppa," Younha membenarkan kerah kemeja Sehun, "Jika kau ingin membuatku bahagia, menanglah Oppa" Sehun tersenyum teduh, ia mengusak rambut Younha yang begitu lembut

"Ne,ne,ne kau sangat cerewet" Younha langsung cemberut sedangkan Sehun terkekeh, "Tenang saja, Oppa akan memenangkannya untuk kau seorang, Younha"

Luhan, Jongdae dan Jongin sedang berada disebuah mobil menuju tempat Salon Culinaire, berdiskusi kembali tentang buah yang akan diberikan kepada masing-masing peserta. Saat Luhan melihat buah yang akan di_carving_ oleh Sehun, ia terpaku

"Kai, Chen? Kau.." Jongin hanya tersenyum teduh

"Kita harus menghilangkan phobianya agar ia ingat dengan sendirinya" Luhan menghela nafasnya

"Dia tidak akan bisa konsentrasi Kai, dia akan terlalu sibuk dengan rasa phobia yang ia miliki" Jongdae menggeleng dengan tegas

"Ini sudah keputusan kita Ge, kau tidak boleh menggantinya" Luhan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, ia memandang keluar jendela

_'__Kuharap kau bisa mengikuti Carving Session ini Sehun..ani Sehunnie"_

.

.

.

Seluruh peserta Salon Culinaire sudah berdiri didepan para juri, semua peserta terlihat was-was akan buah apa yang akan mereka dapatkan namun tentu saja kecuali Lay yang telah memilih watermelon dan tomato untuk buah yang akan ia carving dan Sehun yang terlihat sangat atau mungkin TERLALU percaya diri.

"Kami sudah meletakkan masing-masing dua buah disetiap meja, disana terdapat nomor. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bukan?" Seluruh peserta otomatis langsung menoleh kearah meja dibelakang mereka kemudian mengangguk, "Kami akan membacakan nomor dari masing-masing kalian terkecuali untuk Lay karena ia memang sudah kami beri hak spesial untuk memilih sendiri buah yang ingin ia carving" Jongin melihat sejenak catatan yang ada ditangannya

"Chanyeol, nomor satu. Sehun, nomor dua. Baekhyun, nomor tiga. Lay, kau mendapat meja disebelah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo nomor lima" ucap Jongin

"Kris nomor enam. Tao nomor tujuh. Suho nomor delapan. Xiumin nomor sembilan. Kami sudah menyediakan knife khusus untuk carving, kalian bisa mengambilnya di sebelah kami. Setelah kami mengijinkan kalian mengambi knife, _time has running. _Jadi, bagi waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya" ucap Luhan. Luhan sangat menyadari bahwa Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tajam namun sebaliknya Luhan terlihat khawatir dengan Sehun

"Kalian sudah boleh mengambil knife dalam hitungan ke hana, dul, SET!" Para peserta langsung berlarian mengambil pisau dan menuju ketempat masing-masing. Terdengar teriakan senang karena puas akan buah yang ditentukan namun tak sedikit yang murung melihat meja mereka. Sedangkan Sehun?

Ia terpaku ditempatnya, tangannya gemetar saat hendak mengambil buah tersebut. Seluruh peserta sudah mulai _peeling_ buah yang mereka punya, sedangkan Sehun hanya melihat buah yang ia punya. Luhan yang sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, mendekati Sehun

"Sehun-ssi, kau tahu bukan bahwa waktu terus berjalan" Sehun melirik Luhan tajam, ia memejamkan matanya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menyentuh buah tersebut, mengambil _pealer _dan membuka matanya perlahan

"Menjauh dariku" desis Sehun yang sedang bersusah payah mengupas buahnya. Luhan menjauh perlahan dari Sehun, berjalan mendekati peserta lain

"Bagaimana Tao-ssi dengan buah yang kau dapatkan?" Tao mengangguk senang sambil sibuk dengan buahnya

"Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian para juri memilihkanku buah ini. Aku sangat menyukai labu dan lobak! Aku yakin aku yang akan menjadi _The Best of Carving Session_!" Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Tao yang begitu optimis

"Aku harap kau bisa membuktikan perkataanmu, Tao-ssi" Tao mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum sumringah. Luhan mendekati beberapa peserta lainnya kemudian mendekati Jongin dan Jongdae yang juga sudah berkeliling melihat situasi para peserta

"Hey, peserta disana yang bernama Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terampil. Kurasa ia yang akan memenangkan session ini" ujar Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, Jongdae langsung menggeleng dengan tegas

"Peserta yang bernama Xiumin lebih kreatif. Saat kutanya apa yang akan ia buat, ia mengatakan ia akan membuat Lego Land dengan satu buah labu dan pepaya. Tadi ia bertanya apakah ia boleh menggunakan biji pepaya tersebut, tentu saja aku langsung menjawab iya. Dia langsung terlihat begitu senang" Jongin mencibir

"Kau suka dengan dia ya?" Jongdae mendelik kesal

"Hey, aku masih menyukai yeoja yang mempunya rambut panjang dengan dua buah dada!" Luhan memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas

"Aku sungguh penasaran dengan hasil carving Sehun" Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat sudah bisa mengendalikan phobianya, "Ia terlihat begitu menderita Kai-ah" Kai dan Chen hanya tertawa kecil

"Biarkan saja, biasanya toh dia yang membuat orang menderita," Luhan memandang Jongdae bingung, "Kau contohnya?" Luhan mencibir

"Dia tidak membuatku menderita"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama hampir sepuluh tahun lebih, kebiasaanmu saat berbohong adalah mengusap-usap telingamu Lu" Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Jongin langsung menurunkan tangannya

"Sialan kau Kkamjong" Jongin hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Satu jam berlalu, tersisa tiga puluh menit lagi untuk para peserta menyelesaikan _carving_ _session_. Baekhyun mengecek jam dengan panik, hasil _carving_nya masih setengah jadi. Karena terburu-buru tangannya tergores pisau dengan sangat tidak elit Baekhyun berteriak dengan kencang

"AWW APPO!" Chanyeol yang mendapat meja didepan Baekhyun, merasa sangat terusik dengan teriakan Baekhyun

"Kau berisik bodoh" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan kesal

"Kau tidak tahu ini sakit dobi idiot" Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun tidak peduli kemudian melanjutkan hasil carvingannya. Jongdae langsung mendekati meja Baekhyun dengan kotak P3K

"Ini, ambillah. Kau tidak akan bisa meneruskannya jika tidak memakai plester ini" Baekhyun mengambil plester yang diambil Jongdae

"Kamsahamnida Jongdae-ssi" Jongdae hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali ketempat dimana Luhan dan Jongin berada

"Kau tidak usah sok perhatian Chen, aku mual melihatnya" Jongdae memandang Luhan dengan malas

"Hey, kita sebagai juri harus perhatian kepada setiap peserta" Luhan mengangkat bahunya malas

"Terserah kau sajalah"

Akhirnya tiga puluh menitpun berlalu, seluruh peserta sudah berdiri didepan para juri. Seluruh hasil carving dibiarkan dimasing-masing meja agar tidak terjadi kerusakan yang tidak diinginkan. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah sangat pucat pasi karena phobianya tersebut

"Baiklah, kalian sudah melewati _Extraodinary Compilation of Fruits_ pada hari ini dengan seluruh kreatifitas dan kemampuan kalian. Kami sangat bangga melihat hasil _carving_ kalian semua, itu sungguh menarik. Kami ingin satu persatu dari kalian menjelaskan kepada kami apa hasil dari _carving _kalian. Dimulai dari Chanyeol, meja pertama" ujar Jongdae. Chanyeol yang mendengar dirinya menjadi orang pertama langsung berjalan kebelakang para peserta dan berdiri didepan mejanya

"Kali ini, saya mendapatkan kyuri dan carrot untuk _carving session._Saya membuat sebuah kue kecil dengan miniatur seorang chef diatasnya. Carrot saya potong berbentuk macedoine (berbentuk kubus) kemudian disambung dengan tusuk gigi satu persatu, kyuri pun saya potong berbentuk macedoine namun tidak semuanya. Setelah karikatur kue jadi, saya mulai mengukir untuk karikatur chef ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk karikatur chef

"Saya membuat karikatur chef ini menggunakan carrot dan badannya saya memakai kyuri. Saya menamakan hasil _carving _saya ini dengan nama, "_KyuriCarrot ChefCake"_" Seluruh peserta bertepuk tangan setelah Chanyeol selesai menjelaskan

"Kau sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik Chanyeol-ssi. Selanjutnya.. Sehun-ssi" ucap Luhan. Sehun berjalan menuju mejanya

"Dengan buah apel merah dan cabai yang saya dapatkan, saya membuat sebuah tengkorak dengan rambut keatas yang terbuat dari cabai. Saya menamakan hasil _carving_ saya ini dengan nama _"I'll never fogive you!"" _Seluruh peserta dan juri terdiam _cengo_ dengan penjelasan Sehun yang sangat singkat padat namun misterius, Jongin yang menyadari atmosfir tidak enak langsung berdeham

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Baekhyun" Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil tersenyum senang kemudian mendekati mejanya

"Saya diberikan watermelon dengan honeydew. Saya sangat sangat senang dengan buah yang telah diberikan. Saya membuat sebuah wajah wanita dan laki-laki dengan setengah hati dimasing-masing buah sehingga jika disatukan, " Baekhyun menyatukan watermelon dan honeydew tersebut, "Akan terbentuk sebuah hati dan seakan-akan mereka sedang berciuman" Luhan yang pertama kali bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum langsung diikuti seluruh juri dan seluruh peserta

"Ide yang menarik Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Luhan, Baekhyun langsung membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata terimakasih. Seluruh peserta menjelaskan hasil karya _carving _mereka satu persatu /gamungkin aku jelasin satu-satu kan?-_- makin lama update entar huehuehue/

Akhirnya sampailah dimana para juri harus menentukan siapa dua orang yang akan tereliminasi disession ini. Seluruh peserta dipersilahkan untuk keluar sebentar sementara para juri merundingkannya.

"Sungguh, Sehun mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan tadi" Jongin langsung mengangguk setuju mendengar penuturan Jongdae

"Sangat! Lihat saja itu," Jongin menunjuk hasil _carving _Sehun yang masih ada diatas meja kedua,"Mengapa ia membuat karya yang begitu rumit namun menyeramkan bahkan ia sangat phobia dengan warna merah" Luhan menghela nafas

"Sekarang lebih baik kita merundingkan siapa yang akan gugur pada _session _ini" Luhan menatap Jongin dan Jongdae, "Kau tahu bukan ini sangat sulit menentukan" Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyebutkan salah satu nama dari sembilan peserta ini kemudian kita gabungkan?" Luhan dan Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk setuju

"_Ehm Not bad. _Kurasa aku memilih karya Suho-ssi lah yang akan gugur di _session _ini /jeongmal mianhae joonmyeonT.T/ , kau lihat saja ukiran dia terlihat kasar walaupun cukup menarik" ucap Jongin. Luhan melihat kembali hasil karya para peserta dari jauh

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan gugur" Luhan menyenderkan badannya kekursi, "Kali ini Salon Culinaire dipenuhi para peserta yang unik dan kreatif" Jongdae mengangguk setuju

"Akupun begitu, namun kita sebagai juri harus menentukannya, Lu" Jongdae menopang dagunya sembari berpikir, "Aku memilih hasil Baekhyun-ssi karena menurutku itu tidak terlalu menarik dan inovatif"

"Kau ini bodoh, milik Baekhyun-ssi _malahan_ yang sangat menarik menurutku" bela Luhan sedangkan Jongdae memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Kau tidak usah membela karya salah satu peserta Lu, kita sebagai juri harus netral" Luhan mencibir

"Arra,arra! Aku memilih karya Suho-ssi, alasanku sama dengan Kai"

"Okey berarti peserta yang akan gugur di session ini antara Suho-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi"

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi _The Best of Carving Session?"_ tanya Luhan. Mereka terlihat berfikir sejenak kemudian memandang salah satu hasil carving peserta

"Kurasa kalian akan sependapat denganku bukan?" Tanya Jongin senang

/Contestant's side/

"Sungguh, jariku masih perih" Baekhyun meniup jari yang terluka secara perlahan, Suho yang melihat hal itu mendekati Baekhyun

"Apa jarimu tertusuk sampai dalam? Sini coba aku lihat" Suho menyentuh luka Baekhyun yang membuat sang empunya berteriak /lebay/ kesakitan

"Urgh kau ini, sakit tahu!" Suho hanya terkekeh

"Hehehe mian-mian" Chanyeol yang melihat kegaduhan tersebut menjadi penasaran dan mendekat

"Hanya luka gores saja berlebihan, dasar manja" Baekhyun mendelik kesal namun langsung memasang wajah datar

"Kau ini, untuk apa mendekat ketempatku dan Suho? Ingin ikut mengobrol dengan kami?" desis Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu merasa tidak terima

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya bodoh!" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tajam

"Yasudah, pergi dari sini"

"Ka-kau!" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mataya malas

"Suho-ssi sepertinya ada yang ingin mencari perhatian disini" Chanyeol benar-benar membelalak kesal

"Apa maksudmu?!" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan polos

"Kenapa Chanyeol-ssi? Merasa tersindir? Memangnya aku menyindir kau ya? _I don't think so"_ Chanyeol mendengus kemudian meninggalkan Suho dan Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil. Disisi lain Sehun masih pucat pasi karena phobia yang masih dirasakannya, Kris yang menyadari hal itu mendekati Sehun

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun memandang Kris malas sambil mengangguk kecil

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak usah kau perdulikan" Kris mengangguk sambil mengangkat bahunya

"_Bytheway_ hasil carving mu sangat aneh Sehun-ssi. Menyeramkan kurasa"

"Begitukah?" Kris mengangguk mantap

"Kau tidak lihat para juri juga seakan terpaku tadi? Kurasa kau akan menjadi _The Best of Carving session" _Sehun menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, menghilangkan rasa takut yang masih dirasakannya

"Hem. Aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak"

Setelah beberapa saat para peserta dipersilahkan masuk kembali, Luhan Jongin dan Jongdae masih terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu kemudian mengangguk setuju

"Baiklah, kami sebenarnya susah untuk menentukan siapa yang akan keluar" Jongdae menatap satu persatu seluruh peserta, "Namun kami harus tetap menentukan dua orang kalian semua"

"Dan, peserta yang akan keluar pada session ini adalah," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya,"Maaf untuk Suho-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi ada kemungkinan kalian akan keluar dari session ini, kami mohon kalian maju kedepan" Suho dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka dirinya akan keluar dari Salon Culinaire. Muka Baekhyun sudah pucat menahan rasa kecewa sedangkan Suho tatapan matanya kosong

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun-ssi dan Suho-ssi salah satu dari kalian masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk maju ke session selanjutnya" Baekhyun dan Suho langsung mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Jongdae, "Baiklah Baekhyun-ssi bisakah kau membuat kami para juri dan seluruh sisa peserta lainnya mengakui dan meyakinkan bahwa semestinya kau tidak keluar pada session ini?" Baekhyun memandang Jongdae bingung, ia terlihat berpikir dengan keras

"Saya membuat hasil carving saya dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan saya. Saya ingin menyampaikan makna cinta dari hasil carving saya ini. Saya sudah memikirkan ide ini dari sejak pertama kali saya mengetahui bahwa session kali ini adalah carving. Jadi saya mohon kepada para juri dan para peserta untuk mengijinkan saya maju untuk kesession selanjutnya" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan panik, ia benar-benar tidak ingin gugur di session kedua ini.

"Baiklah Suho-ssi, sekarang kau yakinkan kami dan buat kami menyesal bahwa kami memilih kau untuk gugur di session ini" Suho mengangguk dengan mantap

"Saya membuat sebuah graffiti diatas pepaya ini dan saya membuat berbagai hiasan menggunakan kyuri. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bahwa graffiti ini tertulis, 'TOGETHER' dari tulisan ini saya berharap kita semua akan bersama melewati rintangan selama menjadi peserta Salon Culinaire. Jadi kumohon, percayalah. Saya akan meningkatkan kemampuan saya dalam memasak dan menunjukkannya dalam session selanjutnya"

"Wah, persaingan yang ketat eoh? Lalu bagaimana apa kalian penasaran dengan siapa yang akan menjadi _The Best of Carving Session_?" Luhan melihat wajah para peserta sangat penasaran, "Aku akan memberitahunya setelah kalian memilih diantara Baekhyun-ssi dan Suho-ssi siapa yang tidak pantas maju kesession selanjutnya" Seluruh peserta tercengang, apa-apaan ini? Apa mereka ingin membuat kita saling bermusuhan antar peserta?

"Dimulai dari aku sendiri, aku memilih Suho" ujar Luhan, Suho yang mendengar hal itu sudah menunduk

"Aku memilih Suho juga" lanjut Jongin

"Ow,ow,ow Suho tenang. Aku memilih Baekhyun" ucap Jongdae

2:1

"Silahkan dilanjutkan Chanyeol-ssi"

"Aku memilih.." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Suho saja _deh" _

3:1

"Aku memilih Baekhyun" ucap Kris

3:2

"Hey ingat ini yang menurut kalian tidak pantas untuk maju kebabak selanjutnya okey?" tanya Luhan. Seluruh peserta mengangguk

"Aku memilih Baekhyun" ujar Tao

3:3

"Aku memilih Baekhyun" ujar Xiumin. Baekhyun benar-benar rasanya sudah menggila saat

Ini

3:4

"Aku memilih Suho" ucap Sehun yang langsung dibalas ucapan terimakasih Baekhyun

4:4

Tinggal satu orang lagi maka sudah bisa diketahui siapa yang akan maju kesession selanjutnya dan siapa yang akan gugur. Seluruh peserta dan juri menatap Lay yang terlihat kebingungan dengan pilihannya

"Eee.. a-aku memilih.." Lay menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menggarukkan kepalanya bingung, "Aku bingung" Seluruh peserta memandang Lay dengan gemas

"Ayo Lay-ssi kaulah penentu siapa yang akan gugur disession ini. Pilihlah dengan bijak" jelas Luhan yang dibalas helaan nafas Lay

"Kenapa aku terakhir sih" dumel Lay kecil. Lay memegang kepalanya bingung

"Aku.. aku.."

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahuu aku bingung!" Semua orang yang ada disitu benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah Lay

"Lay-ssi" tegur Jongin yang sedaritadi benar-benar gemas

"Uh, baiklah aku memilih, " Lay menatap Baekhyun dan Suho yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap, "Aku memilih... dia" Lay menunjuk orang tersebut

.

.

_-tobecontinued-_

Gimana?gimana? mengecewakan? Ngeselin? Bosenin? Reviewnya doloo

Thanks to :

**Xandeer **(review udah aku bales lewat pm kan? :3) **/**

**PandaYehet88 (**makasii emang cerita kayak gini langka yaa? Ini sudah update:3)** / **

**xdhinnie0595 **(iya gapapa kok baru review yang penting kamu langsung review aku udah seneng :3. Masalah hubungan Sehun,Luhan,Chen,Kai itu masih dirahasiakan :p)** / **

** .58 (**gomawo atas reviewnya J masalah mereka nanti tiap chapter bakal dibahas :3) **/ **

**luhanaddict (**nee ini sudah lanjutt)** /**

**mralbino **(wah sama aku juga bingung hehe rahasia yaa) **/ **

**Uchiharuno Rozu **(Heeey makasihh :3 syudaah mereka sudah saling kenaal, ini aku udah lanjutt. Bisa dibilang begitu aku anak boga tapi masih pemula :3)

Untuk chapter selanjutnyaa ditunggu yaa yeorobun :* paipaaii

**SARANGHAE YEOROBUNNNN! KAMSAHAMNIDAAAA!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Salon Culinaire

_Carving Session 2_

Author : manlylittledeer

Casts : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Younha, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin and many else

Inspired by : Salon Culinaire Competition on May 2015

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :Every casts belong to God and their parents. This story is pure from my imagination. I hate plagiarism!

.

.

.

Happy Reading Readernim^^

.

.

.

Semua pandangan mata terarah kearah telunjuk Lay

"Hey! Aku bahkan tidak termasuk dalam peserta yang akan tereliminasi" protes Kris, Lay menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Memang aku tidak boleh memilih kau?" Kris mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Lay-ssi kau hanya boleh memilih antara Baekhyun dan Suho bukan peserta yang lain" ucap Luhan mengingatkan Lay. Sepertinya Lay benar-benar ingin menguji kesabaran orang

"Aku memilih.. Suho mianhae" Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan meminta maaf, Suho mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka ia hanya bisa sampai disini

"Baiklah jadi kau sudah memilih Suho, Lay-ssi. Maka maaf untuk Suho-ssi kau bisa melepaskan apron itu sekarang dan tinggalkan ruangan ini" ucap Jongdae sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Suho dengan perlahan melepaskan apron yang ia pakai, membungkukkan badannya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Peserta tersisa 8 orang.

"Lay-ssi kau tidak usah terlihat tertekan seperti itu, aku senang kau sudah bisa jujur" ujar Jongin yang melihat Lay hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "Dan untuk semuanya kami sangat bangga dengan kegigihan dan prestasi kalian sampai saat ini. Ini sudah termasuk pencapaian yang luar biasa, sungguh kalian sangat kreatif" Luhan, Jongin dan Jongdae bertepuk tangan diikuti para peserta

"Untuk The Best of Carving Session, apa kalian penasaran siapa yang akan terpilih?" Seluruh peserta langsung berbisik-bisik penasaran tapi terkecuali Sehun yang daritadi hanya diam, "Mohon tenang, apa kalian bisa menebak siapa yang akan menjadi The Best of Carving Session? Baekhyun-ssi menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi The Best of Carving Session?" tanya Jongdae. Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak

"Xiumin-ssi? Legoland yang ia buat sangat menarik dan lucu menurutku" Luhan mengangguk kecil mendengar penuturan Baekhyun

"Kalau menurutmu Sehun? Siapa yang akan menjadi The Best of Carving Session?" Luhan menatap Sehun intens, Sehun menatap balik Luhan

"Menurutku," Sehun menatap satu persatu peserta yang ada disitu, "Tao" Tao yang mendengar hal itu terpekik senang

"Ah kau bisa saja Sehun-ssi, milikku tak sebagus yang kau kira" Tao tersenyum senang, ia sangat berharap bisa menjadi The Best of Carving Session

"Salah" Luhan mengatakannya dengan tegas yang langsung membuat senyum di wajah Tao luntur seketika, "Baekhyun-ssi dan Sehun-ssi salah menyebutkan" Luhan menatap satu persatu peserta kemudian berbisik ke Jongin dan Jongdae. Jongin dan Jongdae mendengarkan dengan seksama kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Aku akan memberitahukan siapa yang akan menjadi The Best of Carving Session" Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo, "Selamat Kyungsoo-ssi kau menjadi The Best of Carving Session kali ini" Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal tersebut terbelalak kaget

"N-ne? Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Benar Kyungsoo-ssi" jawab Jongdae, "Baiklah untuk seluruh peserta jangan kecewa kami yakin kalian pasti akan menjadi menjadi The Best di session-session selanjutnya. Kalian tidak boleh berbangga diri dahulu kalau kalian masih bisa bertahan sampai Session ini, mungkin saja disession berikutnya kalian akan gugur seperti Suho-ssi. Baiklah seluruh peserta boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini terkecuali untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan kami berikan bocoran atas apa yang akan kalian lakukan minggu depan. Terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian" Seluruh peserta perlahan keluar, tinggal tersisa Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Luhan,Jongin dan Jongdae

"Congratulations Kyungsoo-ssi! Kami sangat bangga dengan prestasi ini" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis,"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada kami, para juri atas terpilihnya kau menjadi The Best of Carving Session?" Kyungsoo terlihat gugup

"Aa.. aku sangat berterimakasih atas..eee.. peng-penghargaan ini" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya begitu pula Jongin dan Jongdae

"Heey, kau tidak perlu gugup. Kau pemenang saat ini bukan peserta yang akan tereleminasi" Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu, "Baiklah kami langsung ke inti saja. Minggu depan kami mengambil tema 'Everything Breakfast Session' maksudnya adalah kalian, para peserta harus membuat dua macam sarapan dari berbagai negara yang unik. Bisa kalian kombinasikan dengan masakan Korea, tapi syaratnya adalah kalian tidak boleh memasak sarapan yang biasa orang Korea makan. Kalian harus memasak masakan luar negri tetapi jika ingin dikombinasi dengan bumbu-bumbu korea itu diperbolehkan" Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali ia terlihat berfikir kemudian mengangguk kecil

"Session minggu depan sangat susah, kami akan mengeleminasi 2 orang sekaligus. Kau sangat beruntung Kyungsoo-ssi karena mendapatkan waktu untuk berfikir dan mencari resep dari sarapan orang luar negeri itu sendiri. Jangan beritahukan siapapun jika kau memberitahukan peserta lain itu berarti kau merugikan dirimu sendiri" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham

"Baiklah kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sambil berterimakasih kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Luhan menghela nafas

"Salon Culinaire tahun ini sangat membingungkan" Jongdae mengangguk setuju

"Dari tahun ke tahun para peserta Salon Culinaire semakin mengejutkan dari cara berfikirnya" Jongin membenarkan letak duduknya, "Tadi kulihat Sehun terlihat sangat menderita, kurasa ia akan depresi untuk beberapa hari kedepan?" Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Jika itu terjadi kalian harus bertanggung jawab. Itu ide kalian, aku sudah mengingatkan namun kalian tidak menggubrisku Chen,Kai" Jongdae memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Luhan, orang yang memiliki phobia sesekali harus dihadapkan dengan hal yang ia takuti agar phobia tersebut secara berangsur bisa menghilang"Luhan menopang dagunya

"Aku tau itu Chen tapi saat ini ia sedang dalam perlombaan. Itu bisa membuat konsentrasi dan kefokusan Sehun menurun" Jongin menatap Luhan malas

"Kalaupun Sehun tidak sedang dalam perlombaan kau pasti akan memberikan beribu alasan lain bukan?" Jongin merapikan rambutnya sejenak, "Kau terlalu baik kepada Sehun, Lu" Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya dikursi, ia menerawang keatas

"Kurasa," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Kalian benar"

.

.

.

/sehun and younha's side/

Pandangan mata Sehun kosong, ia tidak mendengarkan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Younha. Ia masih terlalu shock karena carving barusan. Younha yang melihat hal itu merangkul lengan Sehun dan menahan Sehun untuk berhenti berjalan

"Oppa, sebenarnya ada apa tadi didalam? Ceritakan padaku" Sehun menoleh kearah Younha masih dengan tatapan kosong

"Tidak ada apa-apa Younha" Younha menghembuskan nafas kasar

"Oppa! Kau seperti ini tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa!" Sehun menarik tangan Younha untuk duduk dikursi didekat mereka berdiri. Younha hanya megikuti Sehun dengan patuh, tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Younha dengan erat

"Younha" Younha yang masih terbelalak kaget hanya menggumam membalas panggilan Sehun,"Terimakasih untuk waktu itu, saat ini aku hanya mempunyai haraboji dan kau" Younha terpaku sejenak

"Y-ya Oppa, tenang saja aku dan haraboji tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Sehun tersenyum dalam pelukannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Younha dari sisinya

BRAK! Pelukan Sehun dan Younha terlepas karena suara barang terjatuh tersebut. Sehun menoleh keasal suara. Terlihat Luhan berusaha untuk mengambil berkas-berkas dokumen yang jatuh berserakan. Younha yang melihat hal itu berinisiatif untuk membantu namun ditahan oleh Sehun

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Tidak ada untungnya kau membantu dia" Luhan yang sedang sibuk memungut dokumen-dokumen tersebut tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Aish oppa! Dia jurimu, bagaimana kalau misalnya dia mengeleminasi oppa karena oppa bersikap seperti ini?" Younha berbisik kepada Sehun dengan was-was namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan

"Tidak akan, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Kalau sampai ia melakukan hal itu berarti dia chef yang tidak berpendidikan dan tidak mempunyai otak" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, Luhan yang mendengar hal itu langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dari arah berlawanan muncul Jongin dan Jongdae, Luhan menabrak Jongin dan Jongdae

"Hey hey hey ada apa Luhan? Hey kau kenapa menangis?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberi isyarat kepada Jongin agar tidak berkata bahwa ia menangis kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jongin dan Jongdae yang kebingungan. Jongdae menoleh kearah Sehun dan Younha

"Sebenarnya Luhan kenapa? Dia masih harus mengikuti rapat dua jam lagi" Jongdae menatap Sehun dan Younha intens

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa penyebabnya Kai," Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae. Ah, jadi mereka? Jongin dan Jongdae mendekati Sehun dan Younha

"Sudah puas menyakiti Luhan," Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Younha-ssi?" Younha berlindung dibalik Sehun, ia menunjukkan mimik wajah ketakutan. Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung mendelik tidak suka

"Maaf, tapi Younha sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan namja _cengeng_ barusan" Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya, ia tidak memperdulikan Sehun. Jongin memandang Younha dengan tatapan menusuk

"Kau sadar bukan bahwa Sehun adalah kakak kandungmu?" Jongdae membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kalian mempunyai hubungan yang dilarang oleh masyarakat Korea" Sehun memandang Jongdae dengan pandangan meremehkan

"Siapa yang perduli? Kami yang menjalani. Jika kau tidak suka pergi dari hadapan kami" Jongin dan Jongdae memandang sepasang _'kekasih_' tersebut prihatin , "Lagipula namja menjijikkan tersebut juga menentang adat dan tradisi Korea yaitu menyukai sesama jenis! Dia lebih menjijikkan dan memuakkan dibandingkan dengan aku dan Younha" Jongin menatap Sehun tajam

"Kau akan menyesali apa yang sudah kau katakan Sehun" Sehun tertawa kecil

"_Never ever regret it"_ Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Sehun

"Ayo Jongdae aku sudah muak diam disini" Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Younha yang langsung diikuti Jongdae. Namun sebelum pergi Jongdae membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sehun

"Ingat itu Sehun" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Younha melihat kepergian Jongin dan Jongdae kemudian memeluk Sehun dengan erat

"Oppa, aku takut" Sehun membalas pelukan Younha lebih erat

"Tidak usah takut, selama kau bersamaku. Kau akan aman Younha" Younha yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk dalam pelukannya

.

.

.

Luhan's side

Tanpa sadar Luhan sudah berada didepan rumah keluarganya, ia tadi berlari tanpa arah dan langsung masuk kedalam sebuah taksi. Luhan menatap rumah tersebut dengan miris, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan hendak menghentikan kembali taksi yang lewat namun sebuah teriakan menghentikannya

"Luhan! Kau pulang nak?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum senang. Luhan langsung berlari mendekati appanya tersebut. "Appa, apa kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu" Appa Luhan memeluk Luhan erat, ia menepuk punggung Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Appa baik-baik saja Luhan, kenapa kau tidak masuk Luhan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pahit, Appa Luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung teringat sesuatu, "Tenang saja Eommamu sedang tidak ada. Kau bisa masuk rumah, apa kau tak rindu dengan rumah ini?" Luhan tersenyum senang

"Benarkah? Eomma tidak ada?" Appa Luhan mengangguk

"Kau bisa masuk Luhan, Appa yakin Eommamu akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama" Luhan memeluk kembali Appanya

"Baiklah, ayo masuk Appa" Luhan masuk kerumah tersebut dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah, sudah sekitar lima tahun lebih ia tidak pulang kembali. Luhan langsung disambut dengan para maid. Ternyata tidak ada maid yang diganti masih sama seperti dulu saat Luhan meninggalkan rumah. Luhan memandang rumah ini dengan tatapan rindu

"Luhan, akhirnya kau pulang!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, senyum sumringah langsung terukir diwajahnya

"Ailee Noona! Aku sangat merindukanmu" Luhan tersenyum senang namun langsung terbelalak kaget karena Ailee memeluknya sangat erat, "Hey hey aku tidak bisa bernafas noona" Ailee melepaskan pelukannya sambil nyengir

"Mian,mian Lu. Aku sangat senang melihatmu disini" Luhan tersenyum penuh percaya diri

"Tentu saja, adikmu yang tampan ini pasti membuat semua orang rindu" Ailee mencibir namun langsung teringat sesuatu

"Kau datang diwaktu yang tepat Lu, Eomma baru saja pergi kekantor untuk mengikuti meeting" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ayo kita duduk diruang keluarga saja, Appa ingin mengobrol denganmu Lu" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya patuh , ia mengikuti Appanya dan Ailee dari belakang. Luhan duduk di single sofa sedangkan Ailee dan Appa Luhan duduk berdua

"Bagaimana dengan karirmu Lu? Kudengar Salon Culinaire sudah mulai masuk ke session keempat?"

"Ani Appa, session ketiga baru minggu depan" koreksi Luhan yang langsung dibalas Appa Luhan yang manggut-manggut mengerti

"Melihatmu dilayar televisi terlihat jauh berbeda dengan bertemu langsung" Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Kau terlihat lebih jelek disini" Luhan mencibir

"Eyy aku ini manly noona" Ailee terkekeh

"Kau manly darimananya Tuan Luhan?" Ailee memandang Luhan dari atas kebawah

"Sepatu merah muda soft, kemeja merah muda juga bahkan tasmu juga berwarna merah muda. Itu kau bilang manly Lu?" Luhan mencibir

"Memangnya merah muda hanya milik yeoja?" Ailee memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Ya,ya,ya kau manly" ujar Ailee mengalah, Luhan nyengir lebar. Appa Luhan mengulum senyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya

"Lu, bagaimana ka—"

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" Luhan, Ailee dan Appa Luhan sontak menoleh kebelakang. Eomma! Tangan Luhan terlihat bergetar, Luhan meneguk salivanya pelan. Eomma Luhan berjalan mendekati Appa Luhan

"Kenapa kau memasukkan makhluk ini lagi ke rumah ini?!" bentak Eomma Luhan kepada Appa, "Kau mau rumah kita kotor karena dia?!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kesal

"Ailee! Dia sudah bukan saudaramu lagi! Dia adalah seorang pembunuh dan gay yang sangat menjijikkan! Aku sangat menyesal pernah mengangkatmu sebagai anak, pelacur!" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan demi perlahan air mata Luhan turun

"Eom-eomma aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu, kumohon jangan mengejek Luhan seperti itu" Ailee merasa sangat kasihan melihat Luhan yang daritadi menundukkan kepalanya. Eomma Luhan menggeleng heran

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan Ailee? Sejak saat itu dia bukan lagi anggota keluarga kita!" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, wajahnya berlinang air mata

"Eomma—"

"Aku bukan eommamu!" tukas Eomma Luhan tanpa mau memandang Luhan yang kini sedang menatapnya. Luhan tersenyum pahit

"Ahjumma, aku datang kesini sebagai teman Ailee" Luhan melihat Ailee yang kaget mendengar penuturannya, "Tapi sepertinya urusanku dengan Ailee sudah selesai. Ailee aku pulang" Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya,ia sekilas tersenyum kepada Appanya dan Ailee kemudian membalikkan badanya. Berjalan menjauh dari ruangan tersebut

"Eomma! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!" Eomma Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya

"Lihat, bahkan kau sudah berani mengataiku karena namja pelacur tersebut" Emosi Ailee sudah diubun-ubun namun ia masih menghormati dan menghargai eommanya. Ia lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan Eommanya kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya diakhiri dengan bantingan pintu daripada terial-teriak dihadapan eommanya. Appa Luhan yang sedaritadi diam, akhirnya membuka suara

"Kau masih belum berubah" Eomma Luhan duduk dengan angkuhnya

"Aku tidak peduli, dia memang tidak pantas berada dirumah ini! Kau masih menganggap dia anak?!" Appa Luhan menatap Eomma Luhan tajam

"Dia anak dari sahabatmu, kau sangat tega" Eomma Luhan mendecih

"Sahabat? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Hyuna sebagai sahabatku! Dia yang membuat oppaku menderita! Dan sekarang harus aku yang menanggung beban untuk mengurus anak haram itu?!"Appa Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau wanita berhati iblis" Eomma Luhan tertawa meremehkan

"Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku apa. Toh tanpa aku kau tidak mungkin bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kemewahan seperti saat ini, kau hanya namja tua lapuk yang sangat tidak berguna!" Appa Luhan tersenyum pahit

"Aku kekamar" pamit Appa Luhan yang tidak digubris Eomma Luhan

.

.

.

/Jongin and Jongdae's side/

"Kurasa Luhan tidak mungkin mengikuti meeting kali ini" Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia terlihat berfikir sejenak

"Bagaimana kalau kita keapartement nya saja?" Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar usulan Jongin

"Tidak mungkin Kai, rapat dimulai lima menit lagi" Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"Kuharap ia baik-baik saja" Jongdae mengangguk setuju

/ini Cuma numpang lewat doang wkwkwk/

.

.

.

/Luhan's side/

Luhan saat ini berada didalam sebuah taksi, air mata terus meleleh dari sudut matanya. Ia memilih untuk kembali keapartmentnya untuk menenangkan diri. Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan lika liku hidupnya. Luhan mengambil handphonenya, terdapat 12 missed call dari Jongin dan Jongdae. Luhan terdiam seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Luhan menepuk dahinya, astaga ia lupa kalau ia ada meeting hari ini!

"Maaf Pak kita balik arah ke SC Building" Supir taksi tersebut mengangguk patuh, langsung membalikkan arah mobil. Luhan menyenderkan badannya, jika dibilang ingin menyerah ia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi kehidupan ini. Luhan menatap jalanan melalui jendela dengan tatapan kosong, ia sangat menyesal melewati meeting yang meeting ini

"Pak bisa lebih cepat sedikit?" Laju mobil lebih cepat, Luhan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Jongin

**To : Kai Jongin **

**Kai, apa aku masih bisa ikut meeting? Mianhae aku lupa hari ini ada meeting**

-sent-

Akhirnya Luhan sampai didepan SC Building, Luhan membayar kepada supir taksi sesuai dengan jumlah argo. Luhan keluar dengan terburu-buru, mukanya sangat kacau karena sudah menangis dua kali. Luhan akan masuk kedalam gedung namun terhenti

"Luhan! Luhan!" Luhan menoleh kearah suara. Kai! Chen! Luhan berlari menghampiri Jongin dan Jongdae yang sedang duduk didalam mobil, kaca jendela dibuka

"Kalian kenapa diluar?" Jongin dan Jongdae memandang penampilan Luhan dengan prihatin

"Meeting baru saja selesai Lu. Kami memaklumi kau melupakan meeting tersebut" Luhan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut

"Aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa mengikuti meeting yang sangat penting tersebut" Jongin tersenyum memaklumi

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan" Jongin menatap Jongdae seperti meminta ijin

"Kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, kau jangan kaget" Luhan menatap Jongin dan Jongdae penasaran, "Presiden Direktur mengatakan bahwa ada satu juri yang akan ditambahkan dalam Salon Culinaire" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya

"Bagaimana bisa? Itu terlalu mendadak untuk para peserta lainnya" Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Lu" Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Juri itu merupakan anak tunggal dari Presiden Direktur itu sendiri Lu"

"Siapa nama juri tersebut Kai?" Jongin dan Jongdae saling tatap menatap

"Nama juri tersebut—"

.

.

.

_-tobecontinued-_

Hallooo lama sekali updatenya asliii hahahaha maaf yaa author lagi sibuk tugas trus mau siapin interview buat PKL^^ doain yaa semoga dapet tempat PKL yang baguss

Bagaimaana chapter ini? Ngebosenin? Ngejengkelin?Ngebetein? Review yaaa

Thanks a lot for

Kimyori95 : Makasi reviewnya^^ tetott saalaah bukan Sehun^^ tapi Kris

..58 : waah kenapa yaa phobia sama merah? Terjawab dichapter selanjutnya mungkin?^^

Uchiharuno Rozu : cubit aja laaynya biar tembem hehehe iyaa dia phobia warna merah. Iya tuh si Chanyeol malumalu kambing diaa hehehe

Xandeer : hahaha emang sengaja endingnya kayak gitu^^ tetep baca terus yaa sekalian bisa author bagi ilmu masak memasak :p /alaaahh/

ThehunLuhanieYehet : udah kejawabkaan? Lay pilih Kris^^

Jikyonee : tetep baca teruss pasti ngerti ^^ makasi banyaak

Xdhinnie0595 : maaf baru update sekarang yaa^^ iya tuh sehun luhan kenapa sihhh hrrhh hehhe

Noonalu : sudah update^^

SehunieHunHAN : aaaa ini dia author favoritkuuu makasi banyaaaak udah mau baca ff abalku ini^^ yaampun aku tuh suka banget sama ff buatan kamu^^ iya ini sengaja nyari yang disukai Sehun cewe biar berasa aja gituu hehehe yah Sehun jangan dibunuh kasian dia hehehe

YWALin7 : hehehe iya Luhan jadi juri ini sudah update nih iyaa makasii

POKOKNYAA MAKASI SEMUANYA YANG FOOLLOW,FAVOURITE DAN REVIEWWWW

SARANGHAEEEE AKU USAHAIN UPDATE SECEPATNYA^^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Salon Culinaire

_Everything Breakfast Session_

Author : manlylittledeer

Casts : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Younha, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin and many else

Inspired by : Salon Culinaire Competition on May 2015

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :Every casts belong to God and their parents. This story is pure from my imagination. I hate plagiarism!

.

.

.

Happy Reading Readernim^^

.

.

_ ._

_/previous chapter/ kalo lupa karna kelamaan gaupdate hehehe _

"_Kalian kenapa diluar?" Jongin dan Jongdae memandang penampilan Luhan dengan prihatin _

_ "Meeting baru saja selesai Lu. Kami memaklumi kau melupakan meeting tersebut" Luhan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut_

_ "Aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa mengikuti meeting yang sangat penting tersebut" Jongin tersenyum memaklumi_

_ "Tidak apa-apa Luhan" Jongin menatap Jongdae seperti meminta ijin_

_ "Kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, kau jangan kaget" Luhan menatap Jongin dan Jongdae penasaran, "Presiden Direktur mengatakan bahwa ada satu juri yang akan ditambahkan dalam Salon Culinaire" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya_

_ "Bagaimana bisa? Itu terlalu mendadak untuk para peserta lainnya" Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar_

_ "Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Lu" Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Juri itu merupakan anak tunggal dari Presiden Direktur itu sendiri Lu" _

_ "Siapa nama juri tersebut Kai?" Jongin dan Jongdae saling tatap menatap _

_ "Nama juri tersebut—"._

...

.

"Nama juri tersebut Yura, Lu" Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut mengernyitkan keningnya

"Seorang yeoja?! Presiden Direktur gila?" Jongdae menghela nafasnya kasar sambil mengangguk

"Entahlah, besok kita akan rapat berempat dan menjelaskan dari awal kepada Yura-ssi tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan penjurian di dalam Salon Culinaire" Luhan semakin membelalakkan matanya

"DARI AWAL?!" Luhan menyenderkan badannya sambil menggeleng tidak percaya, "Gila, ini terlalu tiba-tiba Kai,Chen" Chen menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"Kita tidak bisa membantah perintah dari Presiden Direktur, Lu" Chen mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut, "Sekarang kita keapartmentku untuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan kita jelaskan besok kepada Yura-ssi. Aku sudah mencatat email Yura-ssi kita bisa mengirimkan email bahan-bahan untuk penjurian untuk ia pelajari sehingga setidaknya besok kita tidak menjelaskan benar-benar dari awal" Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Lihat? Masalah baru sudah datang kedalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

/at Jongdae's apartment/

Saat ini Jongdae, Jongin dan Luhan benar-benar kelimpungan dan sibuk. Salon Culinaire sudah lewat tiga session dan mereka harus merangkumnya untuk dijelaskan kepada Yura besok pagi. Mereka membagi tugas masing-masing menjelaskan satu session. Jongdae selaku tuan rumah menyediakan makanan dan cemilan bahkan soju agar mereka bersemangat

"Jongdae, boleh aku pinjam printer?" Jongdae hanya mengangguk dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari depan laptop, ia benar-benar konsentrasi saat ini. Luhan berjalan kearah printer, menyambungkan laptopnya dengan printer Jongdae. Luhan duduk sambil memperhatikan Jongdae dan Jongin yang terlihat sangat sibuk

"Kalian masih banyak ya?"

Hening

"Jongin, Jongdae"

Hening

"Mau kubantu?"

"Mau Lu!" jawab Jongin dan Jongdae berbarengan, Luhan yang melihat tingkah temannya tertawa kecil. Jongdae dan Jongin saling menatap sinis

"Luhan membantuku bukan kau, kau kerjakan saja sendiri pekerjaanmu" ucap Jongdae sambil menarik Luhan, Jongin yang melihat hal langsung menarik tangan Luhan satunya

"Luhan, kau membantuku kan bukan chen jelek itu?" Jongin menatap Luhan memelas membuat Luhan tertawa kecil

"Tenang saja aku akan membantu kalian berdua, jja jadi mana yang bisa kubantu chingu?" Jongin dan Jongdae langsung tersenyum lebar

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berjuang hampir sehari penuh, Jongin Jongdae dan Luhan bisa bersantai. Mereka sudah mengirimkan data-data tersebut keemail Yura dan sudah menentukan tempat dimana besok mereka akan bertemu untuk membahas kembali hal-hal yang Yura tidak mengerti dari email tersebut. Luhan menenggak soju untuk keduakalinya

"Ya chen apa kau pernah melihat Yura?" Jongdae menggeleng

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Yura, yang pasti kurasa ia sangat cantik, langsing" Jongdae terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Dan elegan. Wah daebak aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dia besok" Jongin langsung memberikan 'hadiah' jitakan untuk Jongdae

"Kau ini jangan asal, dia itu anak dari Presiden Direktur ingat itu" Jongdae mencebikkan mulutnya

"Aku tau Kai, tapi hanya kagum tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Bukannya kau suka dengan Xiumin, Chen?" Jongdae memasang muka sendu saat Luhan menyebutkan nama Xiumin

"Xiumin bahkan tidak ada kabar sampai saat ini Lu. Sudahlah jangan bahas dia lagi, okey?" Jongdae mengambil biskuit dan memakannya dengan perlahan, sepertinya dia galau /apasih/

"Mian Chen aku tidak tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa dengan kakak sepupuku itu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita memasak saja? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak memasak bersama" usul Luhan. Jongin terdiam sejenak

"Ide yang bagus, tapi aku sangat lelah Lu" Jongin memeluk boneka bebek milik Chen

"Aku juga sangat lelah Lu, lain kali saja ne?" Luhan hanya menghelas nafas maklum melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin kalian sakit"

.

.

.

/skiptime/

_"Lu, kau dimana? Aku, Kai dan Yura sudah menunggu 15menit lebih" _Luhan yang berusaha mengangkat telpon sambil memakai pakaiannya terlihat kelimpungan

"Aah mianhae Chen aku kesiangan, aku akan sampai disana 5 menit lagi" Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telpon

_"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama arraseo?" _

"Neee" Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan telpon . Ia mengambil jas asal kemudian langsung berlari keluar. Luhan terus melirik arlojinya, ia memberhentikan taksi. Tak sampai lima menit Luhan sampai karena Luhan meminta supir taksi untuk mempercepat laju kendaraan. Luhan masuk kedalam cafe dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi

Luhan menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh cafe, ha itu dia. Luhan berjalan kearah Jongin,Jongdae dan Yura yang sepertinya belum sadar akan kedatangan Luhan.

"Joesonghamnida,aku telat" ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan badannya kemudian duduk disebelah Yura karena hanya disitu tempat yang kosong, "Maaf Yura-ssi pertemuan pertama aku sudah memberikan kesan yang buruk" Yura tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting sekarang kau disini,baiklah kita mulai dari mana diskusi kita kali ini?" Akhirnya mereka berempat pun diskusi mengenai Salon Culinaire

.

.

.

/Sehun's side and Sehun POV/

Aku tidak habis pikir, apa maksud Chen hyung berkata seperti itu? Jika ia merasa terganggu tidak usah berusaha untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Younha! Tapi aku sedikit penasaran, dengan Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah saat melihatku! Cih, dia kira dia siapa? Sudah melakukan kesalahan sefatal itu dan dia masih bisa memasang tampang tak berdosa?!

Tapi pikiranku benar-benar teralihkan dengan Luhan, Younha yang sibuk menceritakan sahabatnya yang akan berulangtahun sama sekali tidak kudengarkan hanya sesekali mengangguk kecil dan menggumam. Aku melihat wajah Younha, bagaimana bisa gadis secantik ini adalah adik kandungku? Aku tetap akan berusaha,aku akan berusaha menikahi Younha suatu saat nanti

"Hun, Sehun!" Aku tersentak, Younha menatapku khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat melamun dari tadi" Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusak pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut

"Aku tidak apa-apa Younha, bagaimana kalau kita membeli bubble tea? Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak meneguk minuman favoritku itu" Younha menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aish itu minuman anak kecil Oppa! Masa kau masih minum minuman seperti itu?" Aku mengangkat alisku bingung

"Memang kenapa? Bubble tea itu enak menurutku" Younha mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka

"Oppa kau itu keren, maskulin lalu minum Bubble Tea? Lebih baik kita membeli kopi mungkin? Bagaimana?" Aku menghela nafas, tidak apa-apa yang terpenting Younha senang

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kafe"

.

.

.

/at Kafe/

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Younha membolak-balik menu, aku tidak menyentuh buku menu sama sekali. Toh nanti Younha yang akan memilihkanku minuman

"Dua black coffe ya" Aku menatap Younha bingung

"Black coffe? Aku tidak suka minuman pahit Younha" Younha tersenyum

"Tidak pahit Oppa, percaya padaku" Aku hanya mengangguk saja,aku memandang sekeliling kafe. Interior kafe ini bagus juga

"Oppa, bagaimana Salon Culinaire? Kau sudah ada persiapan untuk session selanjutnya?" Ah ya aku hampir lupa dengan Salon Culinaire karena terlalu pusing dengan hubunganku dan Younha, dan Luhan yang sangat menjengkelkan

"Kau tenang saja Younha, Oppa sudah mengurus semuanya" Younha terlihat senang, aku akan memenangkan Salon Culinaire untukmu Younha. Setelah itu Younha kembali bercerita tentang teman-temannya sedangkan aku hanya terkadang tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kafe ini. Loh tunggu, itu kan si namja gay menjijikkan itu? Cih, lihat sekarang ia bahkan menyukai dan menggoda wanita di sebelahnya

"Oppa? Kau lihat siapa?" Younha bertanya sambil melihat kearah pandanganku, "Loh itu kan Jongdae oppa dan Kai! Oppa, kau tidak mau menyapa?" Aku menggeleng kecil

"Tidak perlu" Younha memajukan bibirnya sambil menggeleng

"Itu sangat perlu Oppa, siapa tahu kau bisa terpilih menjadi pemenang karena kau ramah" Aku memutar kedua bolamataku, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh Younha sayang

"Aku malas Younha lagipula.." Ucapanku terpotong karena waiter yang datang mengantarkan black coffee, "Ya, terimakasih" Aku meneguk coffee itu, baru satu tegukan aku rasanya sudah mau memuntahkannya! Pahit sekali sungguh

"Astaga, Younha tolong pesankan aku minuman manis sekarang" Younha mengernyit bingung

"Aish Oppa kau itu harus belajar meminum black coffee. Selain bisa menambah stamina kau juga bisa terlihat lebih maskulin!" Aku hanya menghela nafas menahan kesal, karena dia Younha maka aku akan memaksa minum kopi pahit yang bahkan lebih pahit dari obat ini.

"Ini untukmu. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa minum pahit" Aku menoleh kearah suara. Hell, apa-apaan dia?

"Aku tidak butuh" Luhan hanya tersenyum miring kemudian meletakkan segelas chocolate bubble tea itu didepanku, "Aku bilang aku tidak butuh bodoh" Younha yang mendengarkan ucapanku langsung melotot menatapku

"Oppa! Dia itu jurimu!" bisik Younha, aku memutar kedua bolamataku malas. Aku tidak peduli dia juri, dia bos, dia siapaku. Yang penting aku tidak suka namja ga—oh salah bukan gay tapi biseksual!

"Aku yakin kau mau. Minumlah" Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Luhan kembali duduk ditempat duduknya disebelah wanita tersebut. Lihat? Bahkan dia sengaja duduk disebelah wanita tersebut! Lagipula siapa wanita itu? Menjengkelkan sekali

"Oppa jangan pernah minum minuman seperti ini, arraseo?" Aku melihat Younha memanggil pelayan untuk membuang minuman itu, aku memandang bubble tea tersebut. Aku sebenarnya heran dengan Younha untuk kesekian kalinya

.

.

.

/skiptime/

/Salon Culinaire Everything Breakfast Session part 1/

/Author POV/

Seluruh peserta Salon Culinaire terlihat penasaran dengan keberadaan Yura disitu namun terkecuali Sehun karena ia mengira itu adalah pacar Luhan. Kebetulan Yura berdiri disebelah Luhan

"Selamat kepada para peserta disini yang sudah berhasil lolos sampai ke session tiga. Sebelum saya menjelaskan tentang session kali ini, saya persilakan Yura-ssi untuk memperkenalkan diri" Luhan menoleh kearah Yura sambil tersenyum, Yura mengangguk

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yura imnida. Saya disini sebagai juri keempat dalam Salon Culinaire Competition. Saya tahu mungkin kalian kaget, namun saya akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi juri yang baik dan tentu saja jujur" Yura terdiam sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah para peserta, "Untuk kali ini saya yang akan menjelaskan tentang session kali ini, boleh Luhan-ssi?" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sehun yang melihat hal itu mendecih, sempat-sempatnya mereka menebar kemesraan!

"Untuk Kyungsoo-ssi sendiri mungkin sudah tau tentang session kali ini. Session kali ini ialah _**Everything Breakfast Session **_dimana kalian harus memasak satu macam breakfast yang dipadukan dari berbagai macam ciri khas breakfast dari negara lain. Kalian boleh memadukannya dengan bumbu, rempah-rempah dan breakfast ala korea namun kalian tidak boleh memasak breakfast ala korea. Apakah ada pertanyaan?" Seluruh peserta terlihat berfikir dan memikirkan masakan apa yang akan mereka buat. Sehun menatap Yura dan Luhan bergantian

"Kita harus memadukan ciri khas breakfast dari berapa negara?" Jongin mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, itu bebas. Tapi semakin banyak paduan breakfast tidak berpengaruh untuk penilaian. Yang kami lihat adalah rasa yang baru dan unik, plating dan lain-lain. Apakah ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Ah ya untuk menambahkan, jika terjadi kontaminasi silang. Kalian akan langsung gugur saat itu juga, karena dari segi _**Sanitasi dan Hygiene***_ juga kami lihat" tambah Jongdae. Seluruh peserta menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Baiklah kalian bisa memasak dalam hitungan ke hana, dul, set! Time is running now!" Seluruh peserta langsung berlari ke tempat persediaan bahan, ada yang masih terlihat bingung. Ada yang langsung membawa seluruh ingredients ke station. Yura memperhatikan para peserta sambil menganggukkan kepala

"Disini mereka sangat dilatih untuk berpikir dengan cepat ya" Jongin mengangguk setuju

"Tentu, karena sebuah restoran maupun hotel akan kacau jika chef tidak bisa berfikir dengan cepat. Baiklah sekarang kita perhatikan cara memasak para peserta, jika ada kontaminasi silang peserta tersebut akan langsung gugur" Yura dan Luhan berjalan kestation kanan dan Jongin Jongdae ke station kiri. Yura sesekali tersenyum jika peserta meliriknya, ia tahu pasti kedatangannya membuat para peserta agak cemas

"Kalian tidak usah panik, _manage your time properly" _Luhan yang berdiri didekat Yura tersenyum melihat Yura yang menyemangati peserta. Yura menoleh kebelakang dan berdiri disamping Luhan yang sangat kebetulan disamping station Sehun

"Mereka sangat bersemangat. Aku senang melihatnya" Luhan mengangguk setuju

"Salon Culinaire kali ini para pesertanya sangat bersemangat dan cukup mengejutkan karena keunikan dan kehebatan mereka masing-masing" Luhan memperhatikan kerja Sehun, "Aku sebenarnya tidak rela jika harus menggugurkan mereka apalagi disession ini akan ada dua orang yang gugur" Yura menghela nafas

"Hal tersebut sangat disa—"

BRAKK!

"Lay-ssi!" Jongin yang berada didekat station Lay langsung menggotong badan Lay yang terkulai lemah. Luhan dan Yura yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mendatangi Jongin dan Lay

"Ada apa Kai?" Luhan terlihat khawatir melihat Jongin dan Jongdae yang menggotong Lay

"Saat ia sedang memegang sepanci air panas ia tiba-tiba pingsan dan air panas tersebut mengenai tidak ini mengerikan"lirih Jongdae.

"Everything Breakfast session tetap dilanjutkan. Aku mohon kepada kalian berdua untuk menghandle suasana yang kacau tadi. Terutama kau Luhan, aku mempercayakannya kepada kalian" Luhan mengangguk memandai kesanggupannya, "Aku dan Jongdae akan mengantarkan Lay-ssi kerumah sakit. Kalian kembali keruangan, okey?"Yura dan Luhan langsung kembali keruangan meninggalkan Jongin dan Jongdae yang sedang membawa Lay kerumah sakit. Luhan memandang suasana yang sudah kacau, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dan Yura dengan cemas

"Luhan-ssi bagaimana keadaan Lay-ah? Ia akan baik-baik saja bukan? Sekarang ia dimana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan beruntun membuat Luhan kewalahan sendiri

"Lay-ssi akan baik-baik saja, sekarang kembalilah kestationmu. Okey?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lemas kembali kestationnya. Yura dan Luhan berdiri dihadapan semua station

"Maaf untuk kekacauan tadi. Kami para juri memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan session kali ini, kami mohon untuk kembali kestation masing-masing dan melanjutkan masakan kalian" ujar Yura berusaha menutupi kecemasannya. Seluruh peserta melanjutkan masakan mereka dengan kecemasan yang meliputi hati mereka. Yura masih terlihat sangat cemas dan panik melihat keadaan Lay tadi, Luhan yang melihat hal itu menepok bahu Yura dengan lembut

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Luhan tersenyum hangat, Yura yang melihat senyum Luhan tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus tetap memperhatikan kinerja para peserta. Terimakasih Luhan-ssi atas perhatiannya" Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan kestation peserta. Luhan mendekati station Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana D.O-ah? Kau pasti sudah mempersiapkan session ini dengan matang bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil

"Tentu Luhan-ssi aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Aku yakin kau pasti kaget melihat masakanku nanti" ujar Kyungsoo dengan penuh percaya diri, Luhan tersenyum senang

"Aku senang kau masih bisa mengatur pikiran dan suasana hatimu setelah kejadian Lay tadi" Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar

"Itu memang sudah seharusnya kulakukan Luhan-ssi" Kyungsoo mulai memasukkan berbagai ingredients "Kuharap Lay baik-baik saja"

"Tentu, baiklah tetap semangat D.O-ssi" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar disemangati. Luhan pun berjalan kestation peserta lain, ia mengangguk senang karena melihat perpaduan breakfast yang unik. Luhan berhenti tepat didepan station Sehun

"Sehun-ssi, apa yang kau buat?" Sehun hanya melirik Luhan sekilas tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat sikap Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit, "Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa menjadi The Best of Session kali ini" Luhan pun berjalan meninggalkan station Sehun mendatangi station peserta lain

Dua jam berlalu, seluruh peserta telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Luhan dan Yura berdiri dihadapan para peserta sambil berdiskusi. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pendapat Yura

"Baiklah, saya sangat sangat sangat senang sebagai juri keempat disini karena melihat semangat kalian yang luar biasa membuat hari pertamaku disini menyenangkan namun sayang salah satu dari kalian mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah. Jongin dan Jongdae selaku juri yang mengantarkan Lay kerumah sakit sudah memberi kami kabar tentang keadaan Lay" Seluruh peserta menatap Yura penuh penasaran, "Sampai saat ini Lay belum sadarkan diri, karena kepalanya juga terbentur cukup keras dengan panci yang ia pegang. Maka kami memutuskan Lay sudah tidak akan mengikuti Salon Culinaire kembali" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu tidak percaya

"Tapi Yura-ssi, itu kecelakaan. Bagaimana bisa Lay digugurkan begitu saja?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima

"Bagaimana kalau Lay minggu depan sudah sembuh dan bisa mengikuti kembali Salon Culinaire?" tambah Baekhyun, sungguh ia tidak terima jika sahabatnya sendiri digugurkan begitu saja karena ia tahu benar bagaimana tekad dan kemauan Lay mengikuti Salon Culinaire ini. Yura menggelengkan kepalanya sedih

"Maaf Baekhyun-ssi dan Kyungsoo-ssi. Saat ini keadaan Lay bisa dibilang cukup parah, untuk mengikutsertakan kembali Lay untuk session minggu depan rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Dan juga Lay tidak gugur tapi kami menganggap ia mengundurkan diri secara terhormat" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sedih mendengar hal tersebut

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berfokus kepada session kali ini. Saya dan Yura-ssi akan mencoba dan menilai perpaduan breakfast siapa yang paling unik, dan mempunyai platingan yang bagus akan lolos kesession selanjutnya dan mungkin saja menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session. Keuntungan menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast session kali ini sangat berguna untuk kalian, jadi kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session" terang Luhan.

Akhirnya Yura dan Luhan pun mulai mencicipi satu persatu masakan dari para peserta, Yura dan Luhan terlihat sesekali menikmati makanan tersebut kemudian berdiskusi. Akhirnya Yura dan Luhan mencicipi makanan Kris, kening mereka berkerut kemudian mencari tisu untuk memuntahkannya kembali

"Kris, pancakemu belum matang dan daging ini medium, apa ini memang kreasimu atau bagaimana?" Kris yang mendengar penuturan Luhan kaget

"Benarkah? Tadi aku sudah yakin kalau pancake itu matang dan daging ini sudah well done?" ucap Kris bingung. Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut menatap Kris

"Jadi ini terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan?" Kris terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, ia merutuki dirinya didalam hati, "Baiklah, aku anggap ini ketidaksengajaan Kris-ssi" Luhan dan Yura pun kembali mencoba masakan peserta lain. Setelah mencoba seluruh masakan para peserta, Luhan dan Yura mempersilakan para peserta keluar agar Luhan dan Yura bisa bebas berdiskusi

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Yura-ssi?" Yura memutar pulpen ditangannya dengan bingung

"Untuk yang akan gugur, ada dua orang tidak termasuk Lay atau hanya satu saja?" Luhan membaca data-data juri Salon Culinaire

"Karena kita menganggap Lay itu mengundurkan diri bukan gugur maka kita tetap akan menggugurkan dua peserta Yura-ssi"Yura yang mendengar jawaban Luhan terlihat kecewa

"Baiklah untuk peserta yang akan gugur aku sudah mempunyai dua nama dan untuk The Best of Everything Breakfast Session aku belum menemukan yang paling terbaik dari mereka semua" Yura terlihat menulis sesuatu, "Lagipula ini sangat susah menentukannya karena keuntungan yang diperoleh kali ini bisa dibilang sangat besar" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Yura

"Aku sudah mempunyai nama siapa yang akan menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session dan siapa yang akan gugur. Bagaimana kalau kita menyebutkan nama peserta tersebut kemudian berdiskusi siapa yang akan kita pilih?"

"Menurutku yang akan gugur adalah.."

Setelah Yura dan Luhan saling menyebutkan siapa yang akan gugur dan menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session mereka saling menatap tidak percaya

"Kau dan aku memiliki pemikiran yang sejalan Luhan-ssi"

.

.

.

/Peserta Salon Culinaire talk/

Kris mengusap mukanya kasar, dia kecewa dengan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu? Kejadian ini mengingatkan dirinya dengan Younha, peserta yang gugur karena main course yang ia buat medium. Tao yang melihat keadaan Kris mendekatinya

"Kau tidak akan gugur Kris, aku yakin itu" Kris melirik Tao yang sudah duduk disebelahnya, ia menghembuskan nafas

"Terimakasih atas dukungannya" Tao tersenyum tipis

"Jika kau memenangkan Salon Culinaire, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tao menatap lurus kedepan, "Apa kau akan mempunyai restoran sendiri misalnya? Kemudian membuat resep sendiri?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku akan menjadi chef disebuah hotel bintang lima dan membuat hotel itu semakin terkenal karena masakan dan resep yang aku ciptakan. Setelah mempunyai banyak pengalaman aku akan mengumpulkan uang kemudian tour keliling dunia untuk mencicipi makanan dari berbagai negara dan kemudian mencoba membuatnya dengan ketajaman indra perasa yang kupunya" Tao yang mendengar impian Kris terlihat antusias

"Wah, impianmu sangat bagus Kris. Kuharap kau bisa membuatnya menjadi kenyataan" Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tao

"Ah ayo masuk. Sepertinya para juri sudah selesai berdiskusi"

Seluruh peserta akhirnya masuk kembali kedalam ruangan Salon Culinaire. Terlihat Yura dan Luhan masih berdiskusi, kemudian membaca kembali data Salon Culinaire. Luhan dan Yura pun mengangguk

"Sebelum memberitahu siapa yang akan gugur dan menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session saya akan menjelaskan keuntungan menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session. Kalian akan mendapatkan 'Safety Card' untuk session berikutnya. Apa itu 'Safety Card'? Itu adalah sebuah kartu yang akan melindungi kalian, kalian tidak akan gugur walaupun makanan kalian gagal. Dan keuntungan yang kedua seperti biasa kalian akan tahu session apa yang akan kita ambil selanjutnya" Luhan memperhatikan ekspresi para peserta yang terlihat antusias, terkecuali Sehun sepertinya

"Dan untuk siapa yang akan gugur saya akan menggugurkan dua orang sekaligus" ucapan Yura sontak membuat para peserta kaget, "Saya tahu ini terlalu gila namun semakin lama Salon Culinaire akan semakin susah dilewati dan tentu memberikan tantangan yang menarik bukan?"

"Maaf untuk.." Yura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Maaf untuk Tao dan Xiumin kalian tidak bisa melanjutkan session selanjutnya. Silahkan lepas apron kalian dan letakkan dimeja ini" Tao dan Xiumin yang masih belum bisa memproses pernyataan Yura melongo

"A-aku?" Xiumin menunjuk dirinya tidak percaya, Yura mengangguk, "Kenapa aku? Kenapa dengan masakanku? Aku sudah yakin sekali meraciknya dengan pas" Luhan tersenyum teduh

"Betul sekali Xiumin-ssi, masakanmu sangat enak. Namun masakanmu terlalu dominan dengan bumbu korea walaupun kau sudah memadukannya dengan breakfast ala English. Kami sudah bilang bukan bahwa kalian boleh mencampur dengan bumbu-bumbu Korea namun tidak boleh menjadi yang dominan" Xiumin yang mendengar hal itu menggeleng tidak percaya, "Dan untuk Tao-ssi saya juga akan menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa gugur disession ini, kau sudah membuat makanan yang terkontaminasi silang. Apa kau sadar Tao-ssi?" Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Aku yakin sekali tidak melakukan kontaminasi silang Luhan-ssi" Luhan dan Yura tersenyum penuh arti

"Memang banyak sekali orang yang memasak terlalu terburu-buru sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia melakukan kontaminasi silang Tao-ssi" Tao menatap Yura bingung, "Apa kau ingat kau menggunakan cutting board berwarna hijau (talenan) untuk makanan yang sudah matang? Untuk memotong sausage yang matang" Tao terdiam mengingat sesuatu

"Oh shit" gerutu Tao

"Kau mungkin berfikir bahwa kami tidak melihat hal tersebut karena kami tidak langsung menggugurkanmu bukan? Karena kami ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mempunyai Sanitasi dan Hygiene sebagai seorang chef" Tao menunduk menyesali perbuatannya. Xiumin dan Tao maju kedepan melepas apronnya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Baiklah tersisa lima peserta yaitu Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Apa kalian merasa penasaran siapa yang menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session?"

"Tentu saja Luhan-ssi!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bersemangat dari kelima peserta yang tersisa tersebut

"Baiklah kami tidak akan bertele-tele" Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Sebenarnya Kris lah yang akan menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast kali ini" Kris yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja kaget

"Namun karena kelalaiannya, Kris tidak jadi menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session. Kami sebelumnya memutuskan Kris menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast karena ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan bumbu-bumbu khas Korea dan itu menjadi nilai tambah. Maka yang akan menggantikan Kris ialah.."

-tobecontinued-

Tetoottt hahaha tbcnya abal banget ya hahaha abis mau lanjut ngetik SO Park or Byun yang sudah lama juga terbengkalai hehehe

Kayaknya gue bakal update dua minggu sekali atau satu minggu sekali tergantung gue cape apa engga abis pkl

Nah gue bakal jelasin tuh kenapa Tao bisa kena kontaminasi silang, kenapa emangnya ama cutting board warna ijo? Lebay amat?

Gini, kalo didunia boga cutting board itu talenan guys nah itu mempunyai warna masing-masing dan kegunaan masing-masing

Contohnya cutting board hijau itu untuk sayuran dan buah-buahan, cutting board coklat untuk makanan yang sudah matang kalo gasalah gue lupa-_- untuk penjelasan selanjutnya cari diinternet aja ya guysss soalnya buru-buru mau ngejar So Park or Byun biar kesampean gitu triple update hehehe sama Melody in Love

/balasan review/

Walaupun gue buru-buru review gue selalu sempetin bales B)

Khalidasalsa : udah ketauan kaan siapa yang jadi jurinya? Sebenernya sih nama Yura asal nemplok aja dikepala gue-_-

Izzycahsli755 : udah ketauan kaan ^^

Xdhinnie0595 : iya maap juga ya gue baru update sekarang-_- ff ini sudah usang kali ya hahaha tenang aja masalah sehun luhan itu urusan gampang hehehe kan itu bukan eomma kandungnya ^^

NoonaLu : baca aja terus^^

Kimyori95 : Hyunaa? Bukaaann hehehe loh Chanyeol kan peserta ^^

Lieya El : mungkin ff ini ada magnetnya makanya lu langsung ketarik hahaha. Iya nih Sehun nya dibuat songong dulu hehehe

Hwang0203 : (chp1) iya mereka dibuat kayak rival gituuu dari summary juga ketauan kan^^

(chp2) hehehe apa ya hubungan merekaaa belum terkuak nihh

(chp3) iya au dah kenapa dia phobia warna merah yaaa hmmm

(chp 4) kayaknya penasaran banget nih kayaknya ya hehehehe pernah deket ga yaaa mereka luhan sehun? /songong/

Odult : ini odultmaniac bukan? Iya maafkan daku itu lagi iseng bikin scene itu hehehe

Junia/angel/58 : btw maap nama lu titiknya gue ganti soalnya kalo diupdate nanti nama lu kepotong stengah. Wah pertanyaannya udh berasa diintrogasi nih wkwkwk baca aja yaakk nanti terkuak sendirii

Uchiharuno Rozu : hahaha ini nih reader gue yang suka bikin ngakak karena reviewnya. Lay emang dudul emang yee biarin aja wkwkwk betuul sekali mending gay tooh wkwkwk. Wah siapa yaaa yang dibunuuhh. Emang eomma luhan iblis kali ya hmm gatau dehh ehehe /songong/

YWALin7 : beeh boleh bangeeet tendang aja sekalian wkwkwk

Xandeer : iya dund harus gantung nanti gapenasaran kalo gagantung^^

He : udh uname ganiat bgt wkwkkwkk iya udh dinextt

Deerhun794 : sama gue juga kesel ama Younha noh heuhhh

Jumyunie : iya gue juga nyesek nih Younha itu gimana yaaa hmm hehehe

Buat semuanyaaa makasi reviewnyaaaaa. Maap kalo update lelet banget daaan panggil gue littledeer aja yaaa jangan author rasanya terlalu baguuus gitu buat tulisan gue ygmasih ngalor ngidul hehehehehe

See you the next chap!

Saranghae Yeorobun! :* -


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Salon Culinaire

_Everything Breakfast Session part 2_

Author : manlylittledeer

Casts : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Younha, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin and many else

Inspired by : Salon Culinaire Competition on May 2015

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :Every casts belong to God and their parents. This story is pure from my imagination. I hate plagiarism!

.

.

.

Happy Reading Readernim^^

.

.

_ ._

_/previous chapter/ _

"_Baiklah tersisa lima peserta yaitu Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Apa kalian merasa penasaran siapa yang menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session?" _

"_Tentu saja Luhan-ssi!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bersemangat dari kelima peserta yang tersisa tersebut_

"_Baiklah kami tidak akan bertele-tele" Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Sebenarnya Kris lah yang akan menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast kali ini" Kris yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja kaget_

"_Namun karena kelalaiannya, Kris tidak jadi menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session. Kami sebelumnya memutuskan Kris menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast karena ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan bumbu-bumbu khas Korea dan itu menjadi nilai tambah. Maka yang akan menggantikan Kris ialah.." _

.

.

"Selamat kepada Sehun-ssi. Kau terpilih menjadi The Best of Breakfast Session kali ini" ujar Luhan, Sehun yang mendengar hal itu terlihat sedikit kaget namun langsung bisa menutupinya dengan wajah datar, "Kau akan mendapatkan _Safety Card_ sehingga bisa dipastikan kau akan lolos untuk session berikutnya"

"Wah kau beruntung sekali Sehun-ssi" ujar Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja

"Baiklah untuk sisa peserta lainnya bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dan mempersiapkan diri untuk session selanjutnya. Dan Sehun-ssi kau akan kami jelaskan tentang Session berikutnya" Satu persatu para peserta keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tersisa Sehun, Luhan dan Yura

"Wah selamat ya Sehun-ssi kau—"

"Kenapa?" Luhan dan Yura menatap Sehun bingung, "Kenapa aku bisa menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast?"

"Tentu saja karena masakanmu yang sangat unik Sehun-ssi. Aku sangat menyukai rasa masakanmu" Yura tersenyum lebar sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam. Luhan yang melihat sikap Sehun yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan keberhasilannya merasa jengkel

"Lalu kau menyesal menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast?" Sehun menatap Luhan intens

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya alasan kalian memilihku menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast" Luhan menghela nafas kesal

"Sudah, pokoknya untuk session minggu depan kita mempunyai tema _"__**Danish Pastry Session**_" para peserta boleh berkreasi seperti apapun asalkan berbahan dasar Danish Pastry. Sudah, kurasa kau tidak butuh banyak penjelasan toh kau juga sepertinya tidak peduli" Sehun menatap Luhan dan Yura datar kemudian langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Yura yang melihat sikap Sehun melongo

"Kenapa dia marah?" Yura menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan

"Dia memang seperti itu" jawab Luhan sambil membereskan berkas-berkasnya, Yura terlihat berfikir

"Kalian mempunyai masalah pribadi ya?" Pergerakan Luhan langsung berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Yura

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu" Luhan kembali membereskan berkas-berkasnya,Yura yang melihat reaksi Luhan malah makin meyakini kalau mereka pasti ada sesuatu

"Dulu sebagai kekasih kemudian karena kesalahpahaman, kalian memutuskan untuk berpisah namun kalian masih saling cinta. Prediksi ku benarkan?" Luhan menghela nafas

"Yura-ssi yang terhormat, lebih baik kau membantuku membereskan berkas-berkas ini daripada menerka-nerka hal yang tidak pernah terjadi" Yura mengangkat bahunya kemudian membantu Luhan. Sepertinya ia harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara juri dan peserta ini

.

.

.

/Jongin and Jongdae situation/ /Hospital/

Jongin dan Jongdae menunggu didepan kamar rawat inap, didalam Lay masih terbaring lemah belum sadarkan diri namun keadaannya sudah mulai stabil. Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mengintip dari jendela kecil di pintu

"Chen, kita akan menunggu dia sampai sadar?" Jongdae mengangguk

"Kita selaku juri Salon Culinaire harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya sebagai peserta Salon Culinaire" Jongin duduk disebelah Jongdae sambil menghela nafas

"Aku takut dia stres atau tertekan. Kulihat dia mempunyai semangat yang tinggi dalam mengikuti Salon Culinaire" Jongin mengacak rambutnya, "Aku kalau menjadi dia akan tertekan Chen"

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong dia Kai, keadaan tubuhnya belum memungkinkan jika kita ikut sertakan kembali minggu depan" Kai menatap dinding datar, "Apa sudah ada kabar dari Luhan dan Yura siapa yang menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast Session?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya

"Belu—"

Drtrrrt! Drrrtr!

"Ah ini dia Luhan menelponku. Yoboseyo"

_"Kai, kau sekarang berada dirumah sakit mana? Baekhyun-ssi dan Kyungsoo-ssi daritadi merengek kepadaku agar aku mengantar mereka" _Kai tersenyum mendengar suara berisik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dari telpon

"Aku berada di Seoul Hospital. Lay-ssi berada dikamar nomor 88"

_ "Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"_ Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan telpon padahal Kai ingin bertanya tentang Everything Breakfast tadi

"Luhan sepertinya buru-buru, mungkin nanti dia akan menjelaskannya kepada kita" Jongdae mengangguk mengerti

"Tentang Sehun dan Luhan.."

"Chen, jangan bahas masalah itu" Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"Sampai kapan Kai? Sampai kapan Luhan akan menutupi kenyataan tersebut? Sampai kapan kau membiarkan Luhan menderita? Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya" Jongin memejamkan matanya, ia juga sebenarnya kesal dengan Luhan yang selalu menutupi kenyataan. Yang selalu membuat dirinya sendiri disalahkan. Yang selalu berpura-pura tegar. Kai benci dengan sikap Luhan yang terlalu baik

"Ini keinginan Luhan, kita tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka kenyataan. Dia..." Kai menyenderkan badannya ke dinding rumah sakit yang dingin, "Dia terlalu baik Chen, aku tidak tega"

"Luhan tidak ingin Sehun menderita mengetahui kenyataan tersebut" Jongdae tersenyum pahit, "Dia mencintai Sehun, Kai. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Sehun"

Tanpa Jongdae dan Jongin sadari Luhan,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah sampai dan berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jongin-ssi, Jongdae-ssi" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya bersamaan, "Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkan sahabat kami kerumah sakit"Jongin tersenyum kecil

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Kami senang bisa membantu kalian. Jja, kalian boleh masuk kedalam, Lay masih belum sadarkan diri tapi keadaannya sudah cukup stabil" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi kemudian masuk kedalam kamar rawat inap. Luhan duduk disebelah Jongdae

"Jadi?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang menjadi The Best of Everything Breakfast? Dan dimana Yura?" Luhan menatap Jongin dan Jongdae bergantian

"Yura ada urusan mendadak dengan kekasihnya dan yang menjadiThe Best of Everything Breakfast itu.." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Jongin langsung mengerti

"Sehun?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Untuk yang gugur?" tanya Jongdae, "Kau tetap menggugurkan dua orang bukan?"

"Iya, aku dan Yura sepakat menggugurkan Tao dan Xiumin. Xiumin masakannya terlalu dominan Korea dan Tao melakukan kesalahan fatal yaitu melakukan kontaminasi silang" Jongin dan Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Berarti tersisa 5 peserta lagi?"

"Iya Chen, dan kita akan menggugurkan dua peserta dalam dua session terakhir" Jongin terlihat antusias

"Aku tidak sabar mengetahui siapa yang akan memenangkan Salon Culinaire tahun ini" Jongdae menjentikkan jarinya

"Bagaimana kalau kita secara personal antara juri dan peserta memberikan pemenang Salon Culinaire tahun ini hadiah?" Jongin dan Luhan terlihat berfikir

"Ide yang menarik! Kita berikan kesan tersendiri untuk Salon Culinaire tahun ini" ujar Luhan senang. Pintu kamar rawat inap Lay terbuka, Kyungsoo keluar dan mendekati Luhan,Jongin dan Jongdae

"Joesonghamnida mengganggu, bisakah kalian membantu kami? Lay terlihat tertekan, Baekhyun didalam berusaha menghiburnya" Luhan yang mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam kamar rawat inap Lay, Luhan menatap Baekhyun miris. Baekhyun terlihat berusaha menghibur Lay yang menangis histeris

"Lay-ah kau masih bisa mengikuti Salon Culinaire tahun depan, ne? Jebal, uljima" Lay sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun, ia masih berteriak histeris tidak karuan. Lay benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah! Luhan mendekati Lay dengan perlahan

"Lay-ssi" panggil Luhan, Lay yang berteriak histeris sontak diam dan menoleh menatap Luhan

"Lu-Luhan ssi a-aku tidak digugurkan bukan? Aku masih bisa mengikuti session berikutnya kan?" Lay menatap Luhan dengan penuh harap. Luhan yang melihat keadaan Lay tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Luhan menoleh kebelakang meminta bantuan Jongin dan Jongdae untuk membantu menjelaskan kenyataan yang ada kepada Lay. Jongin mendekati Luhan dan Lay

"Jo-jongin ssi, kumohon. Katakan kalau aku masih bisa mengikuti session minggu depan. Kumohon Jongin-ssi" Lay memegang erat pergelangan tangan Jongin, ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memelas. Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia harus memberitahu kenyataan yang harus Lay hadapi

"Maaf Lay-ssi, tapi kau sudah kami anggap mengundurkan diri secara terhormat karena kondisi badanmu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikuti session berikutnya" Lay terpaku mendengar penjelasan Jongin

"TI-TIDAK! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN JONGIN-SSI! JONGDAE-SSI KUMOHON KATAKAN KALAU JONGIN-SSI HANYA MEMBUAL, KUMOHON" Baekhyun langsung memanggil dokter saat melihat keadaan Lay yang semakin histeris. Dokter segera datang dan memberikan obat penenang kepada Lay. Kyungsoo terisak melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa sekarang terlihat begitu menderita

"Untuk sementara Lay-ssi tidak akan histeris seperti tadi, jadi kumohon jangan bicarakan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang Salon Culinaire didepan dia. Didalam dirinya dia merasa sangat tertekan" jelas Dokter. Setelah dokter keluar, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendekati Lay dengan perasaan terluka

"Aku baru kali ini melihat Lay sehisteris itu.." gumam Baekhyun. Luhan, Jongin dan Jongdae saling melihat satu sama lain

"Maafkan kami Baekhyun-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kami tidak bisa membantu teman kalian, kalau dipaksakan Lay sendiri yang akan sakit" ujar Jongin dengan menyesal. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti

"Kami mengerti" Luhan senang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa mengerti keadaan mereka sebagai Juri

"Baiklah sekarang kami akan pulang, aku harap Lay bisa cepat sembuh" Jongin, Jongdae dan Luhan pamit kemudian berjalan keluar kearah tempat parkir

"Lu, kau mau langsung keapartmentmu atau bagaimana?" tanya Jongin saat sudah sampai didepan mobilnya

"Aku naik taksi saja, aku ingin belanja bulanan. Stok makanan diapartmentku sudah menipis" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ani, kau kuantar saja" Luhan ingin menolak namun langsung didorong Jongdae dan Jongin masuk kedalam mobil, "Tidak ada penolakan, kita juga ingin kesupermarket" Akhirnya Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti keinginan dua sahabatnya ini

.

.

.

/at supermarket/

"Aku kedaerah bahan makanan mentah dulu, ne?" Jongin dan Jongdae mengangguk, mereka juga sudah mulai sibuk kesana kemari mencari kebutuhan mereka. Luhan mendorong trolinya perlahan, ia memilih dengan teliti bahan-bahan yang sekiranya ia butuhkan. Ayam, daging, sayur-sayuran, bumbu, rempah dan segala macam Luhan masukkan kedalam trolinya. Ia ingin memasakkan sesuatu yang lezat untuk Lay.

"Oh? Annyeonghaseyo Luhan-ssi" Luhan menoleh, ah Chanyeol peserta Salon Culinaire

"Ye, annyeonghaseyo. Senang bertemu denganmu disini" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Kau sepertinya ingin memasak besar-besaran?" tebak Chanyeol melihat troli Luhan yang sudah setengah terisi dengan bahan-bahan makanan, Luhan tersenyum

"Ya begitulah, aku ingin memasak. Terkadang menjadi juri saja tapi tidak memasak itu rasanya kurang lengkap" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Kau sendiri Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja sekalian mencari inspirasi yang mungkin aku perlukan untuk session selanjutnya" Luhan melihat sekeliling tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri banyak berbagai macam kue danish pastry

"Ya, mungkin memang benar bisa menambah inspirasimu" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Luhan kemudian tersenyum senang

"Gomawo Luhan-ssi, Gomawo" Luhan tersenyum kecil, rupanya Chanyeol mengerti maksud yang ia berikan, "Aku akan kesana, sekali lagi gomawo" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan memilih bahan makanan

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk bahan makanan mentah, Luhan mendorong trolinya kearah tempat snack dan minuman. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil snack-snack favoritnya

"Aha, ini dia. Tapi apa tidak ada rasa coklat?" Luhan meneliti rak didepannya, namun ia tidak menemukannya, "Hah, sudahlah rasa strawberry sa—" Ucapan Luhan berhenti karena ada seseorang yang menyodorkan snack rasa coklat yang ia cari didepan wajahnya. Luhan menoleh kesamping

"Kau memang terlalu bodoh, mencari snack saja tidak bisa" Luhan masih diam, tidak menerima snack yang disodorkan oleh Sehun. Ia masih terlalu kaget, "Kau tidak mau?" Luhan langsung tersadar kemudian mengambil snack coklat tersebut

"Gomawo Sehun" Sehun hanya diam kemudian berjalan menjauhi Luhan, Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dan menghilang. Luhan benci dengan dirinya..

Luhan benci dengan jantungnya yang selalu berdetak tidak karuan jika berdekatan dengan seorang namja bernama.

.

.

Oh Sehun.

-tobecontinued-

HAAALLLLOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /ketawatanpadosa/ maaafff yaaaa udah lama banget galanjut-_- So Park or Byun juga ngaret-_-iya tau ini pendek iya tau ini gajelas maap ;(

Ini karena rasa bersalah yang makin besar akhirnya sempet-sempetin sebelum PKL bikin ff ini Cuma dua jam bikinnya jadi pendek

Aku sempetin SPOB besok update yaaa kalo SPOB ¼ udah jadi tinggal lanjut kalo ini aku bikin dari 0 word-_-

Maaf juga gabisa balesin review kalian sekarang lagi sempit banget waktunya huhuhu pengen sekolah lagi jadinya biar bisa bebas mau nulis kapan aja tapi semua review kalian pasti aku baca kok itu yang membuat aku bersemangat bikin ff

Untuk chapter ini aku fokusin kekehidupan sehari-hari dulu kalo chapter depan baru fokus keSalon Culinairenya :3

Untuk yang gatau danish pastry : itu tuh semacam kue-kuean yang ada layernya. Layer itu kayak lapisan-lapisan gitu didalemnya. Ke breadtalk atau breadlife atau tous les jours /ceritanyadisensor/ ada tuh banyak danish pastrry :3

Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya semoga masih ada yang mau baca kalo chapter ini yg review dikit gapapa aku tetep lanjut karena ini juga kan kesalahanku

Saranghae yeorobun~


End file.
